Reality Check
by LunaAzul829
Summary: Ryan is an average girl, her only quirk is her love of Disney movies. So when Mickey appears and tells her that she needs to reunite the falling balance of Disney stories. She and her best friend Toby are ready to take on anything and anyone that stand in their way. Lots of Disney princess stories including brave :) Some romance. Rated T for language
1. Wonderful world of Disney

**Yay! finally got around to publishing the story I have had on my mind for a while, it's really short like only 3 1/3 pages but I will make chapters longer as the actual stories and adjusted fairy tales are done. I own nothing, other than my original characters (Ryan, Toby, etc.) **

Reality Check

Chapter one: The wonderful world of Disney

"I still don't know why we're watching this movie," My best friend Toby muttered, my little sister Marie just smacked him in the head and continued to watch 'The Little Mermaid' which was the third movie in her Disney marathon. I for one was glad she admired the classic Disney instead of the 'wannabe-famous sit coms' they had on TV now. We had watched Cinderella and Snow White with Aladdin, Mulan, the Fantasia's, 101 Dalmatian's, and Lady and the Tramp left to watch.

"Rye-Anne, Toby's being a meanie!" My sister squealed,

"Marie, don't call me Rye-Anne."

"But your name is Ryan."

Toby sighed "What she means Marie is that Ryan doesn't want you to whine." I nodded; Marie just looked at me and nodded; for a six year old she could grasp concepts really well. "It's not her fault your parents gave her a boy name." He snickered and I kicked him in the shin.

"Shut up Toby."

We continued watching the movie and the doorbell rang, "I got it!" Toby shouted in my ear to be obnoxious. He walked to the door and answered the door, he came back with a box as he dropped it on my lap, and I opened it and saw a big metal wand. It looked like a replica of Cinderella's wand. "It came!" Marie squealed taking the wand and swinging it around the room

"Marie, please do not swing that thing arou-" _Bam! _It hit me on the head, a throbbing pain overwhelmed my brain I struggled to focus on my surrounding but heard another thud and Toby was sitting next to me rubbing forehead. I fought the urge to close my eyes and lost surrendering into my subconscious.

...

"Wakey, wakey" A squeaky voice said as it shook my shoulder. I opened one eye and saw Toby was still asleep and Marie was too; I opened one eye to see a big mouse looking at me over my shoulder. I screeched loudly as my mind processed what I had on my back, Toby jerked awake and saw the mouse on my shoulder and sighed taking it into his hand.

"Ooh sorry, hehe. I should introduce myself, Mickey Mouse!" He said holding out a small hand or paw. I stopped screaming and looked at the mouse with surprise; I was sort of surprised Marie didn't wake up.

"It talks." Toby said in just as much shock as I had, I sighed in relief that he heard it too.

"Excuse me bub but I am not an 'it'! Walt would have never allowed anyone to address me that way!" The mouse squeaked. I giggled than faced the mouse in complete seriousness,

"Wait. Do you mean _the _Walt, As in Walt Disney?" I asked; Mickey looked up and nodded. "Wow, you're legit aren't you?" I said and stroked one of his ears with my finger. He chuckled,

"Ryan don't touch it, those things carry disease." Toby protested; Mickey jumped on him and began yelling at him in un-Disney like words. I tugged Mickey off Toby's face,

"Tobes, he isn't an ordinary mouse. His verbal communication distinguishes that alone." I persuaded. Mickey blew him a raspberry.

"Gosh Walt did a good job choosing you," He beamed then turned to Toby and grimaced "You however I don't know what he was thinking."

"What do you mean, Walt Disney never chose me. He was dead long before I even existed," Mickey just smiled at me and then skittered over to my little sister taking the wand out of her small hands. He seemed to grow a few inches as he walked back over to me and was the size of a big stuffed animal.

"When Walt was alive and knew his time was coming, he didn't want me or any of his other creations to disappear; so he created this wand to find two people to carry on his imagination, his true imagination." Mickey said. "I don't think he ever expected those two people to be in the same place. Say, why did you wra- OW!" Toby shook Mickey violently with a rosy pink blush spreading across his cheeks. I took Mickey from his hands and shot Toby a glare. Resisting a giggle as Mickey's pupils went back to the center of his eyes. "Anyways, you two have been chosen for an important mission." Mickey said wearily. I smacked Toby for hurting him;

"What mission Mickey?" I asked sweetly. Mickey sighed and pointed at the television which had a freeze frame of Prince Eric and Ariel on the boat, one of my favorite scenes if I may add.

"They are disappearing, all his work. More they are becoming real, as we speak Ariel may just be a normal girl with many sisters and a love for the ocean and Prince Eric a rich boy; you two have to bring the story together as it should be. All the fairytales under the Disney name." He said "Including Brave now that she's technically a Disney princess too." He noted.

"Wait, we have to play brothers grim and help the story meet its end?" Toby clarified, Mickey nodded. I looked on the table and saw all the Disney movies Marie and I had been collecting over the years and saw all the work we would have to do.

"Yes. I know it will be hard but."

"Hard, try impossible, first off I know nothing about romance and neither does Ryan!" Toby argued. Mickey had a strange expression on his tiny mouse features; almost a smirk but a knowing glare he had on his face. Toby must have noticed it too because he turned scarlet and turned away from him, I felt out of the loop but shook it off quickly and smiled.

"It's not all about the love and romance Toby," I began. He groaned dramatically. "I mean it's about the bad guys to- Mickey, we have to battle the Disney villains don't we?" I asked. Mickey shifted awkwardly and gave me a nervous nose twitch; "Mickey." I warned.

"Okay, yes. You Ryan Anahis (Anna-yis) Cameron and Toby Simpson have to defeat all the Disney villains in order for this to be mission to be fully accomplished." Mickey smiled shyly. I nodded, anyone else this would sound completely crazy but to me the more I heard it the more I listened to the mouse of my childhood; the more I believed him,

"Ryan, you don't actually believe him do you?" Toby exclaimed. I looked at him and smiled,

"Actually Tobes, yeah I do. Do you? Because I will do this alone if you want." I said simply. His face went pale as he saw the seriousness in my tone; he then sighed and reluctantly nodded looking at me. I laughed and hugged him; Mickey looked at us and smiled. I had been friends with Toby since I was five. I was fifteen now so it was a good ten years of friendship; if it would ever be more than that? I have no freaking clue.

Toby's P.O.V

I couldn't believe Ryan was listening to this stupid mouse; he could very well be a hallucination due to the blow in the head her little sister gave us. All I know was that the Mouse was a jerk and a conniving, little blackmail; I subconsciously had wrapped my arm around her waist while we slept. The scent of her strawberry shampoo still tickled my nose, I have had a crush on Ry ever since we were in sixth grade; maybe even before then but all I knew was that something about the green eyed girl made me want to jump off a bridge to make her happy. Too bad that I couldn't choke the rat to do so making me happy as well, I only said yes to her asking because if she was going into fairy tale land who was to say that she wouldn't fall in love with a guy that swept her off her feet into a magical fairy tale ending. Nope, I was going to make sure that didn't happen to Ryan before I could tell her how I felt.

Ryan's P.O.V

Mickey spoke a little more about the fairy tales we needed to fix which was:

Tangled, Brave, Princess and the Frog (the story will adjust itself to real life situations so no searching in towers or by the Bayou), Snow White, Mulan (Twice, according to both movies), Cinderella (Twice, the second movie doesn't count), Aladdin, The little mermaid (Just the first one), Sleeping Beauty, Beauty and the beast, Pocahontas, Hercules, and Tarzan. All adding up to 13 movies we needed to adjust or fix according to the movie, and I hated doing things by the book so this was going to not be as fun as I presumed. Toby smiled at me giving me the assurance I needed.

"Oh," Mickey squeaked "Before I forget." He pulled a necklace and wrist watch out of his from his red shorts pockets and handed me the gold pendant with a 'W.D' on it and a silver wrist watch with the same letters on the engraving. I put it up to my neck trying to connect the clasps; Toby must have noticed my struggle and took the necklace from me. Motioning for me to turn around, I did and he pushed my hair aside connecting the clasps finally, I thanked him and as I saw Mickey just smile at Toby for a moment. I look at Toby who was blushing scarlet color; I heard a slight muffled noise before I turned my attention to Marie who was stirring and about to wake up. Mickey must have seen this too because he winked at us and faded to dust. The dust went to each of our pendants, Toby and I exchanged a glance saying 'Was this a dream?' Marie yawned and stretched her arms dramatically before looking at Toby and I.

"Why did _the little mermaid_ stop?"

**That's all for now but I will upload more later :) review please, I could use the advice but no flames **

**-LunaAzul829**


	2. Chapter two: Snow Whitman Part One

**Thanks to a sudden case of writers block, I couldn't completely finish this chapter so I had to leave it in two parts... sorry but I'll update much sooner now that I have the hardest part (Knowing how the stories work in real life) figured out. Anyways, review and I will update soon :) I own none of the Disney characters, I only claim Ryan, Toby, and the rest of my original characters**

Chapter two:

Snow Whitman

A.K.A Snow White

Ryan's P.O.V

I opened my eyes to the blinding sunlight, I wondered for a minute if this was just a dream then I felt the cold necklace press against my neck in a tangle. I opened my eyes to see a silver gleam coming from the other side of the room; Toby's watch was on the coffee table in my living room, he was on the arm-chair across from me, his light snoring made me smile and laugh as he had one of those spasms that you have when you dream you fall or trip. Marie had gone to sleep five hours before we had and I had to lug her thirty pound body to her room, after that Toby and I watched TV till we crashed. My parents had left for work already, they had known Toby for years and trusted him with my life; the boy played video games on a daily basis so I was a little reluctant with that though. I sighed and walked over to where Toby was and playfully shoved him off the chair, he twitched and opened his eyes. "What?" He asked in annoyance. I looked at the time before speaking,

"It's ten in the morning; you said you would be home by twelve at night." I smirked. He pressed his finger to my lips; I gagged because his finger was wet from his drool.

I smacked his finger away and wiped my mouth. "Was yesterday night a dream? Did we really meet a talking rat?" I got up and handed him the watch, he looked at it and then sighed in defeat. "Crap," I walked to the bathroom and got dressed into a yellow t-shirt with a scoop neck, a pair of jeans, and black flats with a gray hoodie jacket. Toby just pushed his hair out of his eyes. I opened the door to Marie's bedroom and got her up to give her a bath, I dressed her in her favorite pink tutu and a pink shirt with high-tops the same color. I put her strawberry blonde hair into pig tails. She came out looking for her wand, I handed her the now much lighter piece of metal and she pranced around the room laughing with the wand in her hands. We began to walk to the mall which was a good five blocks away; I dropped off Marie at her friend's house first.

"Why are we here?" Toby complained. He was fiddling with his watch all the way there. Toby and I hated going to the mall on weekends because it was always crowded; but today was a strange day and I wanted to go to the mall for some reason. I smelled the newly cleaned windows of Whitman Mall and walked inside; I guess I didn't see where I was going because I crashed into a girl a year or two older than me. I bent down to pick up what she had dropped; it was a bunch of rags and cleaning supplies. I handed them to the girl and when I saw her face I gasped. "Snow White" She looked exactly the same as the movie character, she had the really red lips, the big brown eyes, the hair black as ebony, it wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't Snow White. The girl looked at me puzzled, "Pardon?" she had a soft voice. I shook my head and smiled, "Sorry. I was just reading your name tag, Snow Whitman. That's a nice name." I fumbled to come up with an excuse for my babbling. She smiled sweetly and nodded,

"Thank you, now I really must be going," She walked away with a big cart full of cleaning supplies. I looked as she walked away then turned to Toby who was looking at a book like it was the most interesting thing on the planet. I took the book from his hands and set it down on the counter. "C'mon." I said and dragged him in the same direction our first task was going.

"Ry-

I shoved Toby into a corner of a store and peered out it so that I could see Snow White or Whitman according to the story. She was whistling a happy tune, I smirked; I never could see a teenager including myself as being so Naive and so innocent but she was a living and breathing example of innocence. She wasn't my favorite fairy tale but I still appreciated her story.

"What are you looking at?" Toby peered over my shoulder; I pointed to her and heard a high-pitched chuckle. I felt stupid for stopping next to a Disney store and now had the Mickey Mouse display moving in front of me. Everyone else was just walking past the store like there wasn't a talking mouse on display. "She found Snow White, I kind of gave you this one as a push, you'll see how this becomes a chain and you find these people little by little. Anyways good luck" He disappeared as quickly as he came. I turned back to Snow who smiled at the passing people, some smiled back while some glared at her. She seemed calm-

"SNOW" I cringed at the sound of the woman's harsh growl echoed through the mall walls. The woman's hair was pitch black and her eyes were like black holes with dust to make them look brown. Her face looked pulled into a permanent frown which it might have because she didn't look too shy of Botox and liposuction.

Snow just looked at the woman and smiled sweetly "Yes?"

The woman rolled her eyes at Snow's sweet demeanor "You missed a spot on the window display? We can't have people seeing smudges and finger prints on the windows! This is a high-class mall!" I looked at the woman, was she for real? This wasn't the Four Season's or anything close. Most people are too busy buying things to inspect the windows for smudges or finger prints, "Sorry Step—I mean Miss. Grimhilde," Snow looked down in shame; Miss. Grimhilde walked away with her nose in the air.

"Wow, someone needs a hug." Toby said over my shoulder. "More like a kick to the head to straighten her out." I said grimly, we got out of our hiding place and sat on the bench to get a better view of our first task.

…..1 hour later…

"I'm sooooooooo bored." Toby complained as he was sneaking occasional glance upwards from his game of Temple Run. I nodded as I watched her get yelled at over and over by the wicked step mother to clean the 'smudge'. It would be Christmas by the time that she got done with three stores and it was barely March, I had stepped into three stores while Snow was getting yelled at and actually bought a few things. When Lady Grimhilde finally passed us and left I sighed in relief as the story was finally showing progress and a guy wearing Khaki jeans and a royal blue t-shirt walked out of the Hollister store and was watching Snow as she worked.

"Thank God." I murmured. He looked like prince charming from the story since he had the short light brown hair and the stereotypical charming good looks, I watched as she continued to hum her happy song and that he hummed along with her while she didn't notice. She walked away without noticing and 'Charming' looked disappointed.

I smiled at my first task along the fairy tale "Perfect." I got up and walked over to where the guy was and accidentally tipped to the side tripping him in front of Snow. She jumped at the sight of him and blushed scarlet. _Task one of who knows how many, complete._

"Oh, sorry" I called then continued to walk.

"Subtle." Toby said, I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "I just want to get home, plus I need to pick Marie up from her friend's house."

Walking to the exit I spotted Mrs. Grimhilde talking to a man. He looked familiar with a bored expression,

"Do you have the results of the poll?" she asked him, he nodded nonchalantly and handed her the results.

She skimmed through them only to have a shocked expression "Impossible, Snow has more votes than me? Eighty percent of the employees think that Snow is more beautiful than me?" I looked at Toby who was also listening to their conversation.

The man just shrugged "Age is beauty; your age not be part of that group." I smiled. Mrs. Grimhilde growled, "I need to get rid of that little brat. I can't fire her because at the end of the day, she lives under my roof." She contemplated. "Help me Richard." Richard merely smirked and shrugged.

"Too bad you can't kill her." He chuckled darkly, Mrs. Grimhilde looked up with a dark look in her eyes "Yes, brilliant idea Richard." I turned to Toby who looked confused. "She wants to kill Snow because of a survey she gave her employee's?" He asked. I nodded. "Vanity does that to some people,"

The story strung along like normal; this evening they would pay someone to hit snow with a car. Only instead of bringing her heart in a box, they would need to bring a part of her clothing drenched in blood. Toby frowned, "We have to come back, don't we?" I nodded. He groaned. "Fine, let's go pick up your sister, eat then come back." Toby turned to walk out of the mall. I followed him but gave one last glance to where Mrs. Grimhilde was speaking to one of the employees of a cell phone accessory cart. Sneaking him a check which he inconspicuously accepted, I know knew who to look for when we came back.


	3. Chapter Two: Snow Whitman Continued

**I'm finally back, After finals, homework and every other thing that distracted me from being down with this chapter got out of the way and I finished Snow White, the next chapter is in progression and will be up soon. So Yay!**

**I do not own Disney, I only own my OC's Toby, Ryan, Marie, and Ryan's parents.**

"And Sadie and I had a dance party after we had snacks." Marie finished. I smiled and put the last dishes in the sink, I walked back to the couch where my parents were watching TV and working. Well mostly working while the sound of the TV made them feel less busy, my parents both owned a pretty small business downtown. They fixed electronics for a pretty good price, my dad sighed and ran his hand through his dark brown hair, then continued to work on the laptop which was in pieces on the coffee table. My mom was playing Tech support and on the phone with someone who was apparently very upset because my mom kept asking them to 'calm down and take deep breaths'. I looked at the clock on the wall and sighed, "C'mon Tobes." Shortly after that, the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Marie called, she opened the door. There was a pause and then she shut it, my parents shared an odd look "What happened?" My dad asked.

Marie shrugged "It was just Ryan's boyfriend." I looked at her and walked over to the door and opened it to see Toby looking confused with his hand raised in a fist. "Let's just go." I sighed. I grabbed my jacket. "I'll be back in an hour or two!" I called to my family. I faced Toby who looked at me for a moment then frowned.

"Your sisters a weird kid," I nodded in agreement then headed for the mall.

We got to the mall parking lot; the darkness of the parking lot was eerie. This wasn't a high school where you hung out to escape the pressures of your classes for a few minute; we didn't go that far because we had to come back to suffer what was the agonizing school system. Here the escape was inside the mall, where most people instead avoided because of credit debt or being banned for being stupid.

"You think that lady was serious when she was talking about killing that girl? Snow White" Toby interrupted my thought. I shrugged, "Disney has always had elaborate thoughts to get rid of somebody, I mean you watched yesterday's movies. Poisoned apples, pricking your finger, and having your life span as long as an enchanted rose; Cinderella's story was the most normal because they just locked her in a cellar." I explained. The lights of the car shined on us, I looked in the direction and saw the cell phone accessory guy in his car looking nervous.

Toby and I followed the car which was going snail slow, this guy looked about forty and he was driving like a sixteen year old driver's Ed student; he just didn't have a teacher looking at him disapprovingly and writing on clipboard. He was parked (Sitting in his car with the lights on) I had actually begun to feel my eyes droop; Toby wasn't as strong and actually fell asleep, leaning on my shoulder.

"Take a break! Go on Snow!" Lady Grimhilde's voice boomed me back to full consciousness and Toby to slam his head on the car door that we were leaning on, (I suspected it was Richards since it said 'Rich-Man' on the license plate and the fact there was a picture of him behind the numbers. But it was just a guess). I pressed my index finger to my lips while he held his throbbing forehead and continued listening to their conversation.

Snow was now dressed in a baggy sweatshirt, jeans, and red converse; she looked prettier now without the baggy uniform, "Are you sure?" She asked cautiously which Grimhilde dismissed with a wave of her hands.

"Nonsense, you deserve it!" Snow smiled and began to walk out in the direction where the guy's car was, I watched intently. "Ry, my head is throbbing!" Toby complained, I ignored him and kept watching "Ry-

I cut him off, cupped my hands around his face and pecked him on the lips to shut him up; he stopped complaining and turned bright red. I also felt heat rise to my face but hid it by keeping my eyes on Snow, she was passing his car and Ms. Grimhilde had walked inside probably saying that she never saw the crime would make her be able to say that she never saw a thing. I didn't know if this would be different (The car started) than the movie was (The guy puts his foot on the gas pedal) I mean don't people have enough discretion and sense not to take a human life? (The car- stops) I sigh in relief as he gets out his car and kneels in front of Snow who had a frightened expression on her face. He begged her forgiveness, I smiled and turned to Toby who still had his deer in the headlights look on his face; blood rushed to my cheeks all over again as I remembered the light kiss I had given him, it wasn't that big a deal…. Was it?

I cleared my throat and he blinked a few times before blushing and turned to where Snow stood trying to get the man on his feet.

"Run, run, run away so she won't find you!" He screamed at her, she was taken aback but ran off. I wondered if an unaware idiot would have hit her with their car instead then remembered that it wasn't part of the movies but tree-

"AHHHH" She screamed loud enough to break my train of thought and I turned to see cars screeching to a halt while she was just frozen in place. _Are you kidding me?_ I though in annoyance and sighed then looked at Toby who had a similar expression on his face. "So where do you think she's going?" I asked him,

Toby shrugged and looked to where she was running, "There's an outlet mall around town right? Maybe that's where she meets the seven dwarves." He said matter of fact. I thought and nodded then smiled "Brilliant, Toby. Let's go," Toby took my arm and spun me around to face him. I couldn't help but blush when I was face to face with him "Across town Ryan, how are we going to run there?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and pulled a bus pass out of my pocket and showed it to him. "We aren't going to run." I replied and kept running to the bus stop.

At the outlet mall we had to spend like an hour looking for Snow White and with no such luck, like she disappeared or something. Then Mickey or Walt Disney decided to give us all a break and helped us find her. "Snow, you can't go back there now!" Someone called. I sighed in relief and looked over there to see this seven guys all crowding Snow. The Dwarfs if I was right which I was probably right because they were significantly smaller than the eighteen year old,

"I have to Drew," Snow protested. (18)The guys looked the most supportive and father like of the whole group. "Doc," I whispered.

(14) The shortest one who looked a year younger than Toby and Myself clung to Snow as if his life depended on it "Come on Dopey," (15) Another guy ripped him off her and he had a permanent scowl fixed on his features. "I'm guessing that's Dopey and Grumpy." Toby said.

(17)Guy with severe allergies: Sneezy (Simon according to his Vitamin World name tag)

(17) Guy with the smile super glued to his face: Happy (Harold is what his KB toys tag said)

(16) The stocky one whose eyes were drooping down like he was narcoleptic: Sleepy, (His name was Sterling, Apparently worked at the furniture warehouse across the street

(16) The one who had his face beat red when Snow looked at him was Bashful (His name was Benny and he worked at the store we were currently in. I didn't see the name I was too focused on the task ahead of me to notice anything else on the store but I did know it had a bunch of girls in it and some guys shopping with their girlfriends, Toby and I roamed the store listening in occasionally.

"Snow, we need to go. So please be good and don't talk to strangers." Grumpy (Gerald) scolded. Snow nodded "I'm seventeen Gerald, I'll be fine." Dopey (Dean) nodded and left with Grumpy, the rest of the group was separated and I looked at Toby.

"Is it me or is this Story going really fast." I stated. He smirked, "I doubt there will be animals that will help her clean the mall or even children because there are child labor laws here." I sighed and looked on as Bash- I mean Benny looked at us, "Can I help you?" He asked. I grabbed a sweater that was on sale for about twenty bucks, it was in my size luckily and I set it on the counter. Benny nodded and began to ring me up, "Nineteen dollars is your total," He said and I got my wallet out to pay when a twenty dollar bill outstretched into my line of vision. I turned and saw Toby holding his arm out to get change. I protested but he zoned me out and handed me the bag. "Thank you and come again, by the way; you guys make a good couple." I blushed and turned away with Toby following, he didn't respond either.

We were both used to people thinking we were together, but after that one kiss everything someone said seemed awkward. I ignored the strange feeling in my stomach and continued to follow Snow.

Lady Grimhilde's P.O.V

She watched the footage watching every single second and cringed in disgust at Dennis Humbert's cowardliness, apologizing to the little brat like he did and then bringing him a tattered piece of her clothing (_A piece of her jacket_) splattered with blood. Lady Grimhilde threw the cloth into the garbage and then turned back to the footage, rewinding it to where Snow was almost hit.  
Just a few more centimeters and she would have become a victim of a negligent driver, but Humbert just had to be a Good Samaritan. The world was going nowhere at this rate; seeing the car almost hit Snow, something caught her vision. She stopped the video and stared at what had moved, a young girl looked ready to take the hit for Snow but was pulled back by a boy; the girl looked vaguely familiar then she remembered…

_Flashback_

_Lady Grimhilde picked her Mac laptop up from the repair shop a few blocks away, the man rung up the costs of the repairs as Grimhilde's eyes wandered through the quaint but very effective repair shop, her eyes caught sight of two girls; one who was young and about six with strawberry blond curls and the other who looked about fifteen with brown eyes and light brown hair, she fake smiled; she hated children, never found them 'cute' or 'the darnedest creatures' more like nuisances and snot nosed brats. Grimhilde would know, she had one as a step-daughter, _

_ "Cute children," She lied. _

_Mr. Cameron looked at the photo she was looking at and smiled, "My daughters the little one is Marie and the elder one is Ryan," Grimhilde smirked at the sound of the masculine sounding name. "Ryan? Odd name for such a pretty girl" she said looking at the girl.  
"Well were going to name her Taylor, but it seemed really common for girls her age so we decided to name her Ryan because it suited her. She's really strong, smart too. Marie or Marina was named because of her little curls; she looked like the little mermaid." Mr. Cameron smiled. Grimhilde nodded and thanked him for fixing her computer and exited. _

_End flashback _

Grimhilde smiled evilly "Ryan Cameron, curiosity killed the cat you know." She said, picked up a phone and then dialed a number she knew all too well. It was what she had used to get rid of her husband (_Snow's father_) eleven years ago; they picked up and she sighed contently,

"Hello? Is this Chernabog?" At the rough bark of a response she smirked which was hard for a woman who had received so many cosmetic procedures that her face was glued to remain in its place. "I need you to take care of someone….. No, no, no. A girl, by the name of Ryan Cameron and anyone that's with her" She said looking at the boy next to her. She listened to the man ask for the reason. "This girl is in my way, I need her and her little friend to stay away… yes, killing them is a very valid option." Grimhilde said.

She hung up after giving Chernabog a detailed description of what she had seen from the photo. Then she dialed a number she also knew from a past encounter,  
"Edna? How's my favorite senior citizen." She said sweetly,

_'Cut the sweetness, what do you want?' _the voice responded

"Oh Edna, you know me well." Grimhilde chuckled, "Do you remember Snow? My step-daughter"

_'What about her?' _

"Get rid of her." She said curtly,

_'When'_

"As soon as possible"

_'Got it,' _

Another click of the phone, five minutes and two problems were resolved, for a moment Grimhilde wondered what was so exciting about being a hero. A villain was so much more fun,

Nice guys always finished last.

Ryan's P.O.V

Six in the evening and no sign of Snow, I inhaled and exhaled slowly. I knew only that the old lady was supposed to poison her and how that would work made me curious, I walked alone because Toby and I had split up. I searched and searched finding nothing,

"Come on, how hard is it to find a princess." I sighed, then remembering trip to Disneyland and concluded that it was hard. You didn't find the princess; she found you by chance and then had a million people follow her around the park.

"Ryan Cameron?" A deep voice asked. I turned to see a man with a black trench coat and a dark look on his face. Something in my gut told me to say no but I don't listen to my gut, so stupidly I said.

"Yes?" He snapped his fingers and I was taken by two other men. They grabbed me by the arms and pulled me out of the store. "POLICE, STEP ASIDE!" They bellowed so people would think I was a vigilante that deserved to be taken away instead of a girl being kidnapped by three men. _(I mean, I'm fifteen and three old guys are surrounding me. My thoughts weren't exactly positive) _I screamed and protested but the passerby's only rolled their eyes. I would remember that, and I could hold a grudge like a toddler could grip a toy they want.

We arrived to a black van, the windows were tainted. (_Seriously, just put rape van on the license plate and be done with it_.) They opened the back and tossed me in like I was weightless. I fell on top of someone, their body was limp. I opened my eyes and covered my mouth… it was Toby. He wasn't wounded or anything but he looked unconscious. The doors were slammed and one of the guys got in the back with us, he was muscular in the intimidating way. He was bald and had a tattoo of Chinese characters on his neck, he glared at me with cold unfeeling eyes; I kept my gaze unwavering and he broke eye contact first. After three moments Toby let out a soft moan and shifted to face the opposite direction, he murmured something I didn't understand but he used my name in the short sentence. He stood up and saw the man glaring at him now and he cringed. Toby saw me and he looked even more scared, "Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded and felt the van stop, Baldy jerked me and Toby up and shoved us out of the van where the other goon grabbed us and put us in a….. Wait for it; think of Hansel and Gretel when the lady is getting ready to cook Hansel and so she puts him in a cage. It was a dog pound kind of cage but it was a box only to not have a top. Which was either really smart for dogs who can't climb but for humans, or they stupidly didn't think I would just sit here waiting for death. Toby may have been but I wasn't planning on dying,

"Do you know why you're here?" A man asked. He was dressed differently than the others. He had dark skin **_(A/N Just imagine Chernabog in human form)_** and equally dark eyes; they were even more cold eyes than Baldy.

"No." I replied.

"You know too much," I looked at him weird, and then I remembered that he must have been talking about Mrs. Grimhilde's attempted murder. I didn't respond, he growled at my lack of answer; slamming me against the chain link gate, "Do you understand?" He snarled, he was temperamental but I felt my ribs hurt from the force that my body hit the fence.

"I know what you're talking about!" I yelled at him in an equally fierce snarl. He smirked in satisfaction and let me go; I hid the obvious pain and glared at the forty year old. The guy walked away and I finally cringed in pain.

Toby looked at me and bent to my level; I lifted my shirt to where my rib cage was and saw a bright red mark that went in a horizontal line down my stomach. "How are we getting out of this one?" He asked me. I looked around then looked up and smiled,

"Simple, we go up." I smirked, I was wearing flats so I had nothing to use for my plan. Toby was wearing the sneaker and smirked at him.

…...One hour later…..

"HEY!" I yelled loudly. The leader of our kidnappers grabbed us. "What?" He barked. Toby lunged and grabbed the guy's arms letting me tie his arms together on the chain link gate; I tied the knots with more knots. He yelled in protest but I just jumped over the fence and took what was a gun, I did not know had to work a gun. I hated eating fish after seeing _Finding Nemo_ and had a hand gun in my hands. I wasn't planning on using it though, I would point that out. I also grabbed his keys out of his back pocket as he yelled and ran to the nearest door where I heard both his goons coming and locked the door. They chose to be in a building with steel metal doors and they were running into the door as if it could break.

Toby jumped and looked at me with a smirk as he kicked the guy in the back so hard that there was a hollow sound his body made against the bars of the gate. "You're too late, she's probably dead already." He grunted before going unconscious.

"Who's he talking about?" Toby asked me, I thought and my eyes widened "Snow!" I ran out the other door with the gun still at hand. I looked at it; I knew what to do with a gun and how to take out the bullets. My dad went hunting once in a while and I just went for the camping; I took out the bullets into my fingers and threw each of them somewhere in the distance and with the last two bullets I shot the front wheels of the van, the ringing in my ears would probably wreck mine and Toby's hearing.

"How do we get back?" He asked yelling at me, I cringed and then tossed the empty gun at their windshield and shattered it. Like I said, I hold a grudge.

I turned to him and then turned to see a motorcycle in the path, I didn't have a permit but Toby did. I smirked at him "Oh no, no, no. Ryan No" Toby argued I gave him a puppy dog look and smiled. He crossed his arms and looked at me then sighed. "Why am I friends with you?" He said in exasperation. I smiled and hugged him then dragged him to the bike.

"Let's go, the story is almost over and we have to make sure the happy ending happens." I said getting on behind him and wrapping my arms around his torso. We rode off with helmets that whoever it belonged to I would thank them.

We got to the mall where there was an ambulance and a crowd gathered by a gurney, we got off the bike and I shoved my way past the crowd. I saw Snow being carried off by paramedics, I sighed a sigh of relief that her head wasn't covered,

"We need to find Grimhilde and the one who poisoned her," I said, Toby nodded and looked in the distance and pointed "Found her," He said, I turned to see Grimhilde being chased by the seven 'dwarfs' who were nowhere near catching her anytime soon. I ran somewhere where I knew she would pass. I opened the door with force and making her face slam against the cold glass, I heard a break and smiled.

"Gee thanks," 'Doc' smiled, I nodded and then looked at her and bent down to her level. She was looking at me with disbelief "Nice try." I said and walked back to where Toby was and he had the same look on his face that indicated I was crazy, I wasn't crazy. I just wasn't sane. They carried Grimhilde and an old lady off with handcuffs and stuffed them in the police cruiser. I sighed and felt the pain in my abdomen again,  
"Now to the hospital" I said, "No, you owe me a shoelace first." He said and took me to the vans store. I groaned and entered, I bought him his stupid shoelace that saved our lives _(YOUR WELCOME TOBY!)_ and then went to the hospital,

'Just a kiss' I thought looking at the pronounced comatose Snow White and her friends standing around her with somber expressions. I wanted to go in there and demand one of them called the Hollister guy from the mall but I kept my mouth shut as I looked through the window, Toby was next to me and looking too. Something about being in hospitals freaked him out, maybe because he had a fear of needles or a strong dislike of doctors who give shots.

I heard a cough behind me and turned to see the Hollister guy, "Um is this Snow Whitman's room?" He asked, I smiled and nodded. "Go on in," I said and opened the door for him, Toby glared at me and smiled. "What?" I asked innocently and smiled. I looked at the window as the Hollister guy approached her as the 'Dwarfs' stood back with rage and shock etched on each of their faces. He pressed his lips on her in a chaste kiss; I jumped in glee as I saw her wake up as she hugged him which was weird since I do not hug the first person I see when I wake up "Task one, Complete!" I smiled,

"_That's right!_" Mickey's voice echoed in my mind, I looked at my pendant which glowed,

"So what's next" I asked, "_For now nothing. Your task will come soon_,"

I looked at Toby "You wanna go watch a movie or something?" He asked, I smirked, "Nope. I want to sleep,"

**Okay, just finished the first fairy tale or 'task'. Next up is Hercules, this chapter will be a little less complicated because I already have everything planned out, On Ryan and Toby's relationship is awkward from now on because they are dealing with romance, you'll see more P.D.A between them as time goes on as well as a twist that will happen at the end of the story. Nothing bad I swear and Toby and Ryan will be together with just a bit of drama along the way,**

**-LunaAzul**


	4. Chapter 3: IsaBELLE and Adam BEASTly :)

**Okayyyy. I would like to begin by saying... Hiiiiiiii and it's been a long time since I have updated, but I'm back. I said I would do Hercules and I was going to but then I got writers block because I haven't seen the movie nor do I own it like with Snow White or many of the other movies I am fixing to go with this story so I am postponing it till further notice. Also I get really distracted easily and began making other stories which I will post soon so that is why this one took long to make but I am really excited because... BEAUTY AND THE BEAST TAKES PLACE IN FRANCE. Je ne Parle la Francais, but I am learning at French One skill level. So I will be using a little or a lot of french if I can, anyways I am watching the movie and writing as we speak: Without further ado (Don't know if that right or not) here's reality check: **

Chapter Two

Isabelle Laurent (Belle)

Ryan's P.O.V

"Ryan!" I flinched and covered my head with a pillow, it was Monday morning and that meant I had school. "Ryan Anahis!" I groaned. I didn't hate school; I was a pretty good student most of the time. It was just that the waking up part that I wasn't excited about in general, "Ryan Anahis Cameron! If you don't get your lazy but here than I will dump ice water on you." My father called, I sighed in annoyance and crawled out of bed.

I went to a private school; I was on a scholar ship for writing. The schools name is Anaheim Proficiency Academy (A/N: I made it up). I was wearing a navy blue skirt, a white button up, and a blue blazer with black flats; I just put I navy blue headband with my pin straight hair, I walked downstairs with my tote bag and I smirked. My sister was watching cartoons in her Disney Princess PJ's; I quickly shoveled cereal in my mouth taking out my science notes, Science was my worst subject. Toby went to the same school on the same scholarship because of the same test, only Toby was a dignified brainiac in every subject except English. "Easy kid, you might choke." My dad said taking a sip of his coffee, I ignored him and put the five bucks for lunch in my bag and grabbed a water bottle,

"Bye daddy! I love you!" I called "Later Marie," I ran out the door to the bus stop where Toby was getting on, I got on and sat down in an empty seat looking at my notes again.

"What the hell is the frickin lead again?" I asked to no one in particular, "PB," Toby said sitting beside me. "What? PB means lead? H for Hydrogen I get but come on! PB for Lead even though there is no P or B in the word Lead, stupid." I ranted crossing my arms. Toby rolled his gray eyes and took the time to explain the reason it was PB, I of course tuned him out because of my annoyance.

We arrived at school and I couldn't get out of the bus quick enough, I loved Toby (As a friend) but I didn't feel like listening to Ionic numbers and everything; I sighed in relief walked over to the coffee shop that they had IN the school, I paid three bucks for my daily mocha coffee. "You were not listening were you?" Toby said, I smiled sweetly at him and sipped my coffee then turned with him "Sorry but I need my White chocolate Mocha in the morning," Toby rolled his eyes and we walked into class, I sat down and kept reading my notes. "When will I ever need to remember the periodic table?" Toby opened his mouth to respond smartly and then closed it "You actually have a point." Toby said and settled in his seat.

A girl with her nose buried in a book, I recognized the reader instantly because not every high school girl walked in reading Grimm Fairy Tales without being afraid someone might catch them reading something other than seventeen or teen vogue. This was a rich kid school where the kids considered 'One of a kind' came in mass groups and the word 'Swag' was practically part of the school dress code. "Hey Belle" I smiled as she sat down next to me. She looked up and sighed dreamily. "Why must chivalry be dead?" She said poetically. I smiled Isabelle Laurent was an avid reader and one of my best friends at this school and also that book that she was reading was mine that I had let her borrow.

"Hi Ryan," She said smiling, "I just finished your book, here." She handed it to me and I looked at her, the book wasn't thin; it was like the last twilight book. I read it in a week but I had given it to her on Saturday which was also the day I had gotten wacked in the head and found out I have to bring together a bunch of stories like a fairy tale hunter. She read this story in three days that was impressive even for Belle. I put it in my backpack, and talked with her a little more before the professor pried my attention from our debate of which story was better Bearskin or Goose girl which were both my favorites but I leaned more towards Bearskin.

"Ryan Cameron, pay attention please" Mr. Cogs chastised, he was our science professor and he had a big rivalry with our Geometry teacher Mr. Lummis. "Now class, please give welcome to our new student Adam Beastly," a tall and muscular guy was beside him. He had an upperclassman type of arrogance and hostility some other older people had, he had shaggy brown hair that went to his shoulders. A blood red t-shirt with a leather jacket, jeans, and biker boots, his eyes were cold and if I dared to say it? Sullen, murmurs of fear and ridicule filled the room and Adam just growled loud enough for me to hear.

"Mr. Beastly please take a seat beside Miss Isabelle." Belle raised her hand and Adam walked over to the empty seat beside her. I looked down at my notebook to see that a certain light was emanating from my necklace, the Walt Disney necklace. I looked across and noticed a faint light coming from Toby's watch too. What movie are we fixing now? I look at Belle who is doodling in her notebook and then turn to the window where Adam was blocking my view. Adam **Beast**ly and Isa**belle** Laurent, Belle and Beast; my eyes widened; Beauty and the Beast. 'Who feels like an idiot right now?' That's right! This girl.

**Short chapter and I apologize for that, because I have an overactive imagination and it tends to keep me off track sometimes. Thanks to EVERYONE who has taken the time to read up to this point, I appreciate it a lot. Lastly I have a GINORMOUS favor to ask you all who read this, I know this a-frickin'- mazing writer on wattpad. com and I would like for you to read her stories, you seriously won't regret it. Just look up MEL1916 on wattpad and her stories will appear. I would suggest you read ALL her stories or poems because they are just that AWESOME, thank you so much. **

**Please review, if you have any ideas on how a character of Hercules or any character could be in the story PM me, I would love to hear your ideas :)**

**-LunaAzul**


	5. Authors note and MEL1961's Story

**(A/N:) Okay, This is my friend MEL1916's story named 'Underworld' this is one of my favorite stories of hers, about the... well the underworld. Read it and review telling me what you think and I'll get the comments to her, this is all her work; none of it belongs to me. **

**(A/N) 2: Okay just realized I forgot the disclaimer for the previous Reality Check chapter so... I do not own Disney, wish I did but I don't. I only own my OC's Ryan and Toby. Now enjoy Underworld! 3**

Andria woke several times but for no longer than a minute or so at the most. Just images of her friends watching anxiously over her in the infirmary. When it did appear that she was fully awake, she felt something was off. She was in a throne room, lit by a strange green glow. At first none if this made sense but soon her dizziness subsided and she saw it was not a throne room but more of a mountain that had it's peak cut off. The mountain was made of obsidian, the light came from way below. The throne itself was a mountain of skulls. They all seemed to be laughing or screaming. Nothing came from their mouths, they just shimmered between the two. There was a hooded figure occupying the throne, Death, his scythe being held in the mouth of a skull placed sideways. She wondered how that worked, it had no muscles or tendons, but she brushed the though aside.

This was the Underworld (or Hell whatever you prefer), logic was illogical. She was about to approach him when she noticed a semi-transparent figure at the foot of the throne. He looked familiar but she couldn't see his face clearly. She looked around and saw the spirits of the dead, they were all full and looked alive. They walked past her, seeming to have no direction in mind, some would stop and speak to each other maybe laugh or cry. Some gave her a peculiar look but passed without question. She wondered why Death would just let them wander around but as she watched she noticed they circled around the throne, like the planets do the sun, never getting closer. She looked behind her and was blinded by the green light below. It was a line, a waiting room. She wanted to ask Death what was going on but if she cut, what would happen? She decided she didn't want to know. Instead, she focused her eyes and ears on the audience before her.

At first it was completely silent, but soon she could make out Death's voice then the voice of... She stared at the transparent man. It was her father. She wanted to call out to him, to run to him but she couldn't. She knew he wouldn't be happy to see her under these circumstances. She was dying, she knew it. Her transparent hands became fuller each minute. She could still barely feel her friends' hands on her. Someone grabbing her hand, someone caressing her head, another trying in vain to stop her death. She could feel Rushid's venom pulsing through her, too slow to do any good. She knew she was going to die, whether she wanted to or not. It was not her decision, it was being forced upon her. She closed her eyes and listened to her father speak with Death.

"Marun," Death said, "what have you left to trade? You're dead, your body food for the maggots. Your sword to your son. Your money means nothing to me. Your daughter is... dying."

"What?" Marun roared. "You're lying!"

Death shook his head, "I'm afraid not, look to your left. Your demonic brother has changed her fate."

Marun looked at her, his face a storm of anger and sadness. She stared back, ashamed. She knew it wasn't her fault but he had always told her to be strong and to take care of her brother. Taze never should have been in the battle. Marun looked back at Death and sighed. What he said next is a mystery to her. She guessed that since this was Death's domain he could control everything, including who heard what. She finally realized what absolute silence was like. Not even the small ringing you hear in the dark of night was present. It was unnerving. She watched as her father nodded in agreement, stood and began to descend down the long staircase. He turned back to her and touched his lower lip with two fingers and then brought them down to his heart. It was a sign language they had created years ago. I love you, he had said. Then he turned and continued his descent.

Death rose from his throne, as he did Andria felt her ears pop and sound found its purpose again. He approached, the orbs that served as his eyes were a gentle yellow color, "Hello, I told you I'd see you soon. Now, let's get you back before it's too late."

He reached out a bony finger and gently touched her forehead. She was thrown back into the darkness.

"She's breathing!" Kayim cried. Tenneth and the others stopped and looked at her in stunned silence. The heavy darkness that follows death fled from the room. Rushid slithered off Andria's arm and became human again. Taze wiped the tears from his eyes and sat on the ground, emotionally drained. Sarin smiled down at Andria, continuing to comb through her dark hair. Caridan sat next to Taze with a smile that could spell relief in any language. Kayim rewrapped Andria's wound and washed Rushid's sticky venom from her arm, her tears drying on her rosie cheeks. Tenneth had been in the same position since Andria's breath had stopped. He was kneeled next to her cot, holding her hand, anguish painted on his face. Now it was all he could do to keep from crying. He didn't think he would have been able to go on if another love died in his arms. No one said anything for a while.

Then, "You sure are damn stubborn," Rushid said with a smirk as he looked at Andria. He snorted and took his leave.

Sarin elegantly braided Andria's hair and said, "Don't stop fighting, Brave Tiger," then graceful stood and left. Caridan muttered something to Taze. Taze stood and approached his sister.

"Losing never was your style, neither was giving up."

He touched his quivering bottom lip then his heart with two fingers before he departed.

"Go get some rest, Kayim. I'll wake you if anything happens," Tenneth said. Kayim began to argue but stopped when she saw the look in his eyes. She nodded and looked over at her friend and said softly, "See what happens when I leave you to yourself?"

She pulled a blanket over her, took Caridan's hand and they left together, Kayim resting her head on his shoulder. Once they left Tenneth pulled a wooden chair to the side of the cot and held her hand again, resuming his vigil.

When Andria woke again it was for good. She blinked open her eyes and looked around the dimly lit infirmary. Her hair hung off the cot in a braid. It was the same braid she put her hair in for battle. She was alone except for Tenneth who held her hand in his. His elbows resting on his knees, her hand against his lips. She could feel his tears roll down her arm, his eyes were closed but that wouldn't stop them. She studied her tear stained arm, it was covered in snake bites from Rushid. They were faint scars now, her ability of warfare was already kicking in, healing her. She looked up again at Tenneth and wrapped her fingers around his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

He opened his eyes letting loose a salty river. She gave him a weak smile letting him know she was okay now.

"I'm not going to leave you," she reminded him. He smiled back and kissed her hand. He stood and left her line of vision for a moment before returning with a a cup of water. He gently lifted her head up so she could drink. Tenneth made her drink four more cups before he was satisfied she was quenched. When he sat again she studied him carefully. He had grown a rough beard and had dark circles around his eyes from lack of sleep.

"How long has it been?" She asked.

"Two weeks," he said quietly.

"What's happened?"

"Nothing much. Just what you would expect if your Commander... Never mind. You shouldn't think about it. We've been worried about you, especially Taze. He didn't want to think about loosing you but... You should get some rest."

"I'm tired of resting, Tenneth. I almost took an eternal rest and you know it. I know I died. Don't avoid it. I lived because of my father, I think."

She told Tenneth what she had heard and seen in Death's throne room. She didn't know if he would believe her but she had a harder time thinking that he wouldn't. When she had finished she could feel her eyelids begin to close against her will. She fought against it but it was no use. The last thing she saw was Tenneth's cloudy, unreadable expression.

Tenneth took a deep breath. What Andria saw could have been a dream but he doubted it. One thing was clear, Haruz had killed Andria. It didn't matter if she was still living and breathing but her heart had stopped however momentarily. He kissed her hand again. He hadn't held a grudge against Haruz like the others for betraying them. Caridan had once told him about Haruz's evil mind. It had only been a matter of time. Now things were different, Haruz had not only killed his love, but he had killed the Commander of their army.

Someone opened the door interrupting his thoughts. As they approached him he kept his eyes focused on Andria's arm.

"C'mon Tenneth. She's fine, you need some rest too."

He grunted but obeyed, there was no use arguing with Kayim. He walked over to nearest cot and closed his eyes. He was afraid to tell Andria about the continued attacks that had bombarded them since her injury. She would curse herself for being weak although she was lucky to be alive. Letting out a deep breath he fell into a warm darkness.

When Andria woke again she looked up, half expecting Tenneth to still be there. Instead she found Kayim staring sweetly at her, a tray of food in her hands.

"Here," she said, "You need to eat. You've been asleep for two weeks."

Andria began to sit up when Kayim gave her a warning look. She stopped waiting for the pain to plague her body but nothing happened. Kayim must have been waiting for her pained expression but seemed just as surprised as Andria. She set the tray of food on the chair that Tenneth had been using the previous night and began to unravel the bandages around Andria's torso. Kayim stared at it for a long time then, "I don't understand."

Andria looked down and saw a thin scar where Haruz's blade had entered. Andria told her about her trip to Death's domain, "Maybe it had something to do with that plus Rushid's venom, your medicine and my healing abilities."

Kayim nodded, accepting of the idea.

"Try to stand."

Andria nodded and stood. Black spots formed in her vision and the world spun around her. Kayim held her steady until she recovered. She smiled at Kayim and pulled her blood stained shirt down. It didn't do much considering the gaping whole in the middle. She picked the tray up and put it in her lap as she sat down in the chair. Kayim watched like she was waiting for Andria to double over in agony.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Normal, like it never happened," she said taking a momentary break from her bread and cheese. Kayim nodded and looked over at Tenneth, still asleep on the cot directly opposite of Andria's.

"You know, he and Taze refused to leave you alone for the first week. When I finally got them to leave, I felt guilty. I've heard them cry on more than one occasion."

Suddenly Andria's appetite faded.

"I failed Taze, didn't I?"

"That's not what I meant-"

"And Tenneth, I ripped his heart out and took it to Hell with me."

Kayim growled, "Damn it! That's not what I meant Andria! Don't blame yourself for everything! I meant that they care a lot for you and you should consider yourself lucky to have them! None of what happened is your fault. It was that son of a bitch Haruz. May his soul be damned to the lowest layer of Hell!"

Andria had never seen Kayim this upset. She felt sorry for her. She couldn't imagine what she had gone through while she was unconscious. She looked at Kayim whose face was red with anger.

"I should go feed the Feral Half," she said gently. Kayim took a deep breath and nodded. Andria began to leave but as she neared the door she paused, "Thanks for everything Kayim."

Then she opened the door and left. As soon as she morphed her stomach rumbled ad she let out a huff. She could go down to the mess hall but it would attract attention. She wanted to hunt anyway, the fresh air would be nice plus she needed to clear her mind. Kayim was right, it wasn't her fault, it was Haruz's. She couldn't shake the feeling if guilt though. She would have continued to dwell on it if she hadn't caught the scent of deer.

Andria licked her chops, finally satisfied. At least, her hunger was. She trotted around the camp until she reached the cabins. She quietly made her way to Taze's cabin, morphing and knocking. Better than ruining the door by scratching on it. Fortunately, Taze was there. He looked startled, "What are you doing?"

"What? Not happy to see me?" She teased. "Listen, Taze, I'm healed. The only thing left is a scar and a bad memory. I have to tell you something that might explain things," she said more seriously.

He motioned for her to come in. She closed the door and leaned against it. He looked at her with searching eyes, waiting for her to explain. She sighed, and raked her brain for the right words. When she was ready she told him about her time in the Underworld.

"He brought me back, he healed me," she finished. Taze nodded. She waited for him to process that she had just seen their father.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I left you alone, I couldn't keep my promise and I owe you even more," she said, her voice quivering. Taze cut her short, "No, Andria. Stop saying you owe me. It makes me feel guilty, like I've screwed up and you have to come save my ass again. Almost every time you get hurt and blame yourself. In reality, you don't owe me anything."

"Taze, I almost killed you. How am I suppose to know that and not feel like I owe you something I can't give?"

"Andria, you already gave it. You gave your life for me and that's not enough? We're even. I need to tell you something too.

"When you mauled me ten years ago, I went to Death's domain too. Only, the throne was empty. When I woke I saw a black hooded figure talking to Father about how he would keep his promise. I didn't know what that meant, I still don't, but I know this: I died that day. An eye for an eye. You took my life but the other day, you gave yours for mine. You don't owe me anything."

Andria could feel tears slowly stream down her cheeks. I killed him, she thought. Then another thought sank in: I gave my life for his. I don't owe him anything. She let out a deep breath and felt the mounted guilt of ten years leave with it.

"I'll kill him for it. All of it."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll kill him for manipulating Rushid into tricking you to kill me and for killing Navaria. I'll kill him for killing our Father and you. I'll make it long and miserable."

Andria could see the hatred flowing through his eyes. She was about to agree when a there was a knock at the door. They looked at each other, then the door. Taze put his hand on his sword. Andria tensed, ready to fight. She opened the door and saw two blue glowing orbs staring at her.

She moved and allowed Death to enter. Taze released the grip on his sword.

"Thank you," he said. Andria nodded and closed the door.

"Nice to see you healed alright, Andria. Taze, you grew into a proud young man, handsome I might add."

"Thanks," they said in unison. Death snapped his fingers and a table with three chairs appeared, a deck of cards sat in the middle. Andria sat and began dealing out the cards. Taze seemed confused.

"We're going to gamble," she explained then added, "For money," when he began to protest. He visibly relaxed. Andria placed a bag of silver coins on the table to start. Taze and Death sat and began to look their cards over. She had a good hand but made no reaction. She looked over at Taze who looked at Death for any reaction but then realized Death couldn't make facial reactions. She resisted the urge to smirk, it would give her hand away. Taze would go next then Death and then back to her.

"So," Andria said, "What brings you here?"

Death shrugged, "You died the day we were supposed to play so I thought I'd just come today. I also have some news."

He added three coins to the pile before continuing.

"I'm going on... Vacation, I guess you could say, to spend time with my wife. She's always nagging me about spending too much time at work."

Andria added two coins.

"Wait. Your wife?"

She and Taze stared in disbelief at him.

"What? Yes, I am in fact a married man or was a man. Skeleton. Oh, you get the point. I wasn't always the Grim Reaper you all know. I was a human. I was greedy and selfish though, and the The Lord Above punished me for the many crimes I had committed. I was, and still am, married to a woman named Jane. My name as a mortal was Jonathan Doe, although many just called me John. When Jane died she joined me in the Underworld, though when she did The Lord pushed the punishment further; he wiped the memory of all who knew us. He left nothing but our names.

"Being as you mortals are, you tried to put the names together with a face but it never fit and never will."

Taze nodded, "Is that we're the idea of calling people John or Jane Doe when they have forgotten their names or died and no one knows them?"

Death nodded.

Andria nodded too, "Makes sense," she said. Silence crept up on them. Taze added eight gold coins, Andria glared at him. Death tossed in a yellow sapphire then shook his head, "Oh! Right! I was telling you something important. I am going on vacation and your father is taking my job until I get back."

Andria paused in the middle of adding a small knife into the pile. She dropped it. "What?!"

Taze was too stunned to speak. Death nodded, "I hate my job during wars, it's too busy plus your father knows plenty about my job. Anyway, I traded Taze's soul for a vacation when Marun died. I had forgotten about it until he reminded me when Andria died. He also promised I could go on vacation whenever I pleased and he'd watch the business for me.

"He also told me who his Heart belonged to. The Soul is made of two parts, the Heart and the Mind. When you meet your soulmate you give each other a piece of your soul, the Heart. That's why you know when they're in danger or dead. After your soulmate dies you don't usual live for too long, a piece of you died with them and you can't live without your whole soul. Anyway, he told me her name and I'm watching her, waiting. I can't stand incomplete spirits, their transparency gives me a headache."

"Our mother is still alive?" She said breathlessly.

"Yes, but I'm not at liberty to tell you where she is. Sorry." He didn't sound very sorry though. Taze said nothing, he just threw in another gold coin. Death grumbled and folded. Andria and Taze followed. She won again.

Death cursed then said, "I don't even know why I bother playing any more. I better go anyway, Jane is waiting. I came to say goodbye."

He snapped and the tables and chairs disappeared, Andria's winnings would be in her cabin. Unfortunately, Taze and Andria hadn't stood up quick enough an both fell to the floor. They stood and gave him a long look.

"Sorry about that," he said in a softer voice. He approached Taze and shook his hand, "For your sake, I hope not to see you in my court."

Taze nodded in a agreement. Death turned to Andria and gave her a hug. She was too shocked to say anything.

"I enjoyed our poker games. Out of all the mortals I've met, you're one of my favorites. I hope you win this war. There is nothing I hate more than seeing children and innocent people in my court because of a blind dictator. Try not to die again too. Oh and don't be surprised if a white unicorn appears in your fields, it's just Blossom only not skeletal and on fire. I think she's a bit smitten with your horse. Anyway, I bid you farewell."

As he left his black robe melted into the ground. A man with all black clothing and sandy blonde hair stood in Death's place.

"Goodbye, John Doe," she said.

He turned and winked a dark brown eye at her then left.

Taze sighed, "So, our father is now Death, our mother is alive, and John's immortal unicorn is in love with Theseus. Fantastic. What's next?"

Andria nodded, she felt the same way. Instead of answering his question she said, "Let's let the camp know I'm alive."

Tenneth glared at the man. The man glared back, both of their jaws clenched with anger. First Tenneth had woken up and discovered Andria had gone hunting and hadn't returned, supposedly she was completely healed. Then Alex had argued with him about border patrol, and as he stormed away he tripped and stumbled into a puddle. With a graceful exit such as that an army had shown up at their doorstep from the Kingdom of Brendel. It was one of two neighboring kingdoms.

They then had the nerve to request, no, order an audience with Haruz. Since Andria was absent it was up to Tenneth to answer them. Tenneth's answer began an argument that was soon going to lead into a full on fight if someone didn't intervene.

"Just tell me who the hell you are and state your damned business!" Tenneth shouted for the eighth time and for the eighth time the man answered, "I told you it was none of your damn business you stupid bastard! Just let us speak with Haruz!"

That was the last straw. Tenneth balled his fist getting ready to fight. The man responded by beginning to pull his sword out when a deafening roar stopped them.

Andria glared at the scene before her. Alex had called for her and brought her here, to the entrance of the camp. An army before them and Tenneth was the only one ready to fight. She looked at the other man. He was tall, broad and muscular. He had short but shaggy brown hair and cobalt blue eyes. She grabbed Alex by the ear, "You knew this was here and you called for me instead of gathering the camp up to fight?" She growled and pushed him to the side.

She approached, her hand on her sword that Alex had the decency to bring.

"What the hell is going on?" She shouted. She grabbed Tenneth's arm and pulled him to the side so she stood in his place. The other man glared at her but not directly in the eye. She glared harder at him, then smirked.

"You have guts to come here at a time like this. You're from Brendel, right? What do you need?"

Her voice was calm but the man remained tense, "We need to speak with Haruz."

She waited for an explanation but there was none.

"Well, you came to the wrong army. Go to the Castle, you'll have better luck finding the bastard there."

His hand tightened on his sword, "What do you mean?"

"I mean he's a traitor. He doesn't fight with us."

"Then who runs this damned camp?"

Andria smiled, "I do."

He looked at her arm and said, "You're an Antithesis Bringer. I guess you aren't lying."

"I guess you aren't as thick headed," she retorted.

He snorted.

"What brings you here?" She asked.

He looked back at Tenneth and Alex wearily, "We're the mercenaries from Brendel. We've come to help."

"Oh, Brendel's Finest. I've heard of you. Thank you but we don't need your help."

"Ha! Haven't you heard? That scumbag Zaruk signed a treaty with the Queen of Teming. She's going to help squelch the 'peasant uprising'."

Andria's smile faded. She turned to Tenneth.

"I've been unconscious for two weeks and you failed to mention that?"

He grunted then said, "Andria you were conscious for five minutes. I was going to tell you today but you went hunting."

She looked away and felt a small twinge of guilt. She looked the man in eye and nodded, "We accept your help. Who's you Commander? I'm sure we can work out a price."

Suddenly there was movement in the army and large, muscular man with broad shoulders approached. He had brown short hair and deep green eyes. His face was rough and chiseled and he was even taller than Marun and Haruz. He had a look in his eyes that told many stories of long gruesome battles.

"Haruz has joined the other side? What if Marun then?" His voice was deep but firm. She knew immediately that he was their Commander. Just then she heard Taze approach. She didn't know how long he'd been there, maybe he followed them. The commander looked at Taze and said, "You must be Marun's son."

Andria resisted the urge to growl at him. If course Taze got the title if being Marun's son.

She grunted and said, "Let's talk inside."

She led them to her cabin and sat down, as did everyone else. The young man insisted on coming, so did Tenneth. On the way Sarin, Caridan and Kayim followed. Taze and Tenneth sat at her right and left. Darin stood guard at the door. Caridan and Kayim stood in the in the corners behind her. The Commander and the young man sat across from her. She hadn't noticed until now but a young girl sat next the Commander. It was hard not to smile seeing such a small girl next to such a large man.

She cleared her throat, "So, you know Haruz and-"

"And Marun, yes," he said cutting her off. She nodded and told then what became of Haruz. The large man nodded, "I always knew. It was only a matter of time before he turned. What of my other brother, Marun?"

She looked at Taze, he looked back and shrugged. Neither if them knew what to say.

"Um, he..."

The man raised an eye brow. She decided to tell them of his death first. She hated retelling the story. As she told him a tear rolled down her cheek. When she finished she said, "Uncle Gawain, you've been through many battles. You've seen Death collecting the souls of the dead. Well, he took a vacation." She told then about how she attacked Taze, the deal, her death, and a promise kept.

"So Marun is Death?" He asked. Taze and Andria nodded.

Just then Tenneth broke in, "Wait. Marun had another brother and be isn't dead but Death itself?"

"Yes and yes. Our Uncle Gawain moved for personal reasons. I've only heard stories of him," she said giving Gawain a question look.

"You're Maun's daughter?" Her uncle asked.

She nodded, "I take after my mother."

"Who is the oldest?"

Taze pointed to Andria.

"Hm. An Antithesis Bringer. Interesting. Did Haruz have any children?"

Andria nodded, "Caridan, call him for me, would you?"

He nodded and a moment later Rushid came in studying the people before him. He took his spot behind Andria. She proceeded to tell them the sick story of how Haruz practically destroyed Rushid's life.

When it was done Rushid nodded and said, "Nice to meet you, uncle."

Gawain nodded in return.

"Likewise. Another Antithesis Bringer? Our family must be fortunate," he said sarcastically.

"Actually, Caridan come here," she said.

Caridan stepped forward.

"Hello, sir," he reached out his hand, his Mark shown more clearly in the light.

Gawain shook it, "Ah, I see your problem. What are the animals?"

"Tiger," Andria said.

"Wolf," said Caridan.

"Snake, the only snake," finished Rushid.

"What about you? Do you have any children?" Andria asked.

He nodded and pointed to the young man, "This is my son, Michael and my daughter, Abigail."

Andria looked at the girl again, she shared the family resemblance with her brown hair and green eyes. She was young but not that young, she appeared to be fourteen, maybe thirteen. Michael finally broke in, "I never knew I had cousins. How strange. Who are the other two?"

Kayim smiled and stepped forward, "My name is Kayim. I'm the head nurse here."

By now Tenneth seemed more relaxed and spoke calmly, "I'm Tenneth, I lead the archers and if Andria is absent or falls ill, I take charge."

Gawain studied Tenneth. "You looked a lot like..."

"Zaruk?" Tenneth suggested. "I know."

Andria looked at Tenneth, "Tell them."

He sighed, "Fine. I'm Zaruk's son by blood. I was raised by my mother and uncle until I was fourteen. They were killed by pirates. They were my real parents. I have no tie to Zaruk besides blood, I never have nor ever will hold any love for him."

Tenneth looked at each of them, waiting for someone to challenge what he said. None did. Andria rubbed the scar on her chin thoughtfully.

"Word has spread about Zaruk's problems with the 'peasants'? Interesting. Michael told me you had come to help, Uncle," she said.

He nodded, "We believed Haruz would be commanding and Zaruk would fight alone. When we heard that He signed a treaty with Queen Rachel we knew you wouldn't last long without some help. We don't need payment, this is a family matter."

She smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you," she said. Gawain didn't seem like one to chat so she cut to the point and told him of Zaruk's plan to destroy the Morphers and Antithesis Bringers.


	6. Chapter 3 continued :)

**I FINISHED! I managed to cure my writers block all in one and finish the story, as you can see or I hope you can see this was a bit longer than Snow Whites chapter but there was a lot to cover and it is one of my favorite stories, I am glad I finished it before my little puff of inspiration went away or else I would be frustrated. Before I begin I would like to point out I do not own Disney, again. Wish I did but I don't TT_TT Anyways...**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Previously:  
Adam __**Beast**__ly and Isa__**belle**__ Laurent, Belle and Beast; my eyes widened; Beauty and the Beast. Who felt stupid? That's right! This girl _

"Ryan, are you positive?" Toby asked after class.

I rolled my eyes "For the sixth time in the past half hour Toby, Yes, its beauty and the beast" I explained.

"But we were just on a mission yesterday!" He whined, "This one will be easier if they warn us before hand or if we can quit a job." I sighed and shook my head taking his arm and pointing it in Belle's direction where she was silently reading a book then to where Adam was where he staring outside, we were in our study hall, it was the last period of the day and the whole day flew by quicker than usual. Belle didn't used to have this class with us but since we're on Disney fix-it mode, the magical forces of Disney research decided to make it easier for us ('us' being a loose term, since Toby was being Whiny). "Do we have to? I mean we can get started tomorrow right?" I rolled my green eyes. "The faster we finish this, the faster you can by Lazy all you want."

I saw Mr. Laurent, Belle's father walking over to his daughter "Hi Mr. Laurent," I waved. He looked my way and nodded, Mr. Laurent was our Tech professor and also an inventor on his own but some of his experiments ended up going haywire. Beginning with his intent of making a vegetable oil type hybrid car which was successful but when he tried to create a self-driven type of car then there were….. Uh, complications; the car ended up driving itself into the neighbors front yard. The neighbors were pretty angry but it was pretty funny to see them livid over their ugly lawn gnomes getting crushed, they had the type of neighbors who thought the lawn gnomes were cute and some were but theirs looked like a Goosebumps novel cover. I would have thanked Mr. Laurent if they got rid of those ugly things but apparently they found scary lawn gnomes endearing. He walked over to Belle and sat down next to her talking in a hushed tone, Belle looked down sad but she nodded and smiled hugging her father. As soon as he walked away I sat down next to her. Belle sighed "He's leaving again on business."

"Again," I said, her father often left to entrepreneurs conventions for a few days. Belle was an only child and her mother had passed away when she was only about three years old from an unknown sickness. "How long," I asked her. "Three weeks." My jaw dropped.

Three weeks? That was 21 days and the may have meant that this story could be last forever. Well 21 days but I am really impatient, and that is my forever in my book. "So which professor are you going to stay with this week?" I continued with my constant questions. "Mrs. Potter, her little boy is really sweet." I knew who she was talking about, little Charlie Potter who was about seven years old who should be a little terror but in reality he was a gift sent from heaven for Mrs. Potter. I nodded when someone grabbed my shoulder and I cringed, "Get your hands off me Gaston." I growled recognizing the creeps touch; he moved his hand quickly and smirked. Gaston or Gabriel was a junior and one of the school heart throbs of the school to those who only focused on physical appearance and were as egocentric as him. That counting Brittany, Bethany, and Brianna; I actually smiled and giggled a bit, the Bimbette's and Gaston under my nose, where Lefou?

"Hey Gabe, Gabriel," Lenny came bursting in _Speak of the idiot, _Lenny Mitchel was a Gabriel's (Gaston as I will now refer to him) loyal follower, he was a klutz and since Gaston loved being admired by everyone and at least in the thoughts of someone who hated him.

"So Isabella, I was thinking you and I could catch a movie tonight. You know just you, me, and a dark room." Gaston said annoyingly. I raised my eyebrow at least the movie version had slightly more class than this sleaze ball (Or as my little sister said 'Sneeze Ball.') Belle rolled her dark brown eyes and shook her head, "Sorry Gaston, I have to go to Mrs. Potter's house today." Gaston looked.

"What is your father going on a trip again?" Gaston asked with false sympathy. I rolled my eyes "Another inventor's convention? That old fart can't invent crap." 'Lefou' guffawed and Gaston joined in, "You would know what failures like wouldn't you Lenny?" I smirked. This wasn't supposed to happen in the story but Belle was one of my close friends and her dad was a great person so Lenny had no right to call him an old fart. Lenny rolled his eyes and followed after Gaston who strutted with a ridiculous Swag making it look more like a limp then what he was going for; I looked around and saw Chip running around, he was Mrs. Potters six year old son; he had shaggy blond hair and bright blue eyes, he turned to see Belle and ran in her direction. "Belle, Ryan!" He said and sat between us. Professor Cogs shushed us and chastised Chip; Chip apologized with his adorable big blue eyes, I could never say no to that little puppy dog face pout and neither could Mr. Cog's apparently because he apologized to chip and went back to his computer, Mr. Cogs had a fondness for old clocks and stuff so it wouldn't be surprising if he was on EBay bidding on a grandfather clock of some sorts.

Toby sat between me and Chip and pulled me away from them, "Okay so I have been thinking about this long and hard and have come to the conclusion that it will be hard to get them both in the same house; I mean what are the odds that they get stuck in the same house?"

I looked at him doubtfully since he seemed to have a point; I shrugged and turned back to Belle and Adam who was talking to Mrs. Potter with a frown, I looked back at Belle with Chip "I can't believe you are staying over too."

My ears perked up and I looked over at him "What do you mean too?"

Chip gave me a big smile with the little gap in his teeth from his first lost tooth and nodded "Yeah first Adam and then Belle," I looked at Toby who had his mouth wide in surprise. I smirked, "Which Adam?" I continued with the questions and He pointed to see that it was the same one as I was thinking of, the Adam that was glaring at Belle at the moment.

"So that's how that works huh," I smirked at Toby who rolled his dark brown eyes at me; I turned to see Mrs. Potter walking over to us. "Hello Ryan, hi Toby, hello Belle" She greeted while we all murmured our Hello's in a jumble. "Ryan, I hope you don't mind. My nephew Adam will be here for a few months," Toby's jaw dropped a little more and my smirk grew into a smile little by little.

Belle looked surprised, but nodded sadly; Belle never liked being away from her dad. I recognized the look on her face as missing her dad even though he hadn't left yet. I looked back and forth from Belle to Adam; they were making strong eye contact. Neither of them dropped their gaze. Belle wasn't a stereotypical book worm, she wasn't shy to speak up in class but she wasn't conceited like some (*Cough* Toby, *Cough*) people were. I whistled dragging their eye sight away from each other but the pregnant pause still remained; Mrs. Potter took over because Adam may have nice blue eyes but they could go as cold as Ice in a heartbeat, "Um Ryan sweetie, would you and Belle like to go to the book store in the time that I get Belles living arrangements settled." I nodded as Adam scoffed "A girl who reads?" That simple statement made me and Belle look up in shock, okay.

No

NO

Oh HELL NAW!

What did he live in? The 1800's, I know that the Disney movie took place in that time but this guy was a modern reincarnation of Beast who may have been a jerk but not to the extent to make Gaston look charming. Toby coughed awkwardly, and Mrs. Potter also stood frozen in shock but angrily, his aunt was a lit teacher for Pete's sake! Belle was fuming and opened her mouth as a string of insults and arguments came out.

I could tell you what she said but…. There was a child present during this and even I didn't know the meaning to some of the words she said. Reading gave her a big vocabulary, Toby and I exchanged a look. Oh Boy, this was going to be harder than we thought after all.

"Come on Belle, cheer up. You left Adam speechless when you left, you actually got a smile from Mrs. Potter for putting his rude Nephew in his place, and Chip hardly understood what you were saying and we covered his ears before the second sentence full of profanity used at adjectives." I tried to cheer her up.

Belle sighed deeply "Of all the misogynistic, ignorant, and idiotic things he could have said! He chooses the most insulting towards me!" Belle fumed. Toby had volunteered to go with Mrs. Potter to help her fix the guest room; we silently agreed to get the story moving alone, he was playing CoggsWorth and Lumiere's roles temporarily and I was playing the talking dressers role **(A/N: I don't know the dressers name, the movie never said or if it did I didn't catch it.) **so far, my role wasn't going easily.

"Maybe he's not such a bad guy, maybe he just sticks his foot in his mouth sometimes Belle. He doesn't strike me as a bad guy." I tried but Belle wasn't having it, she huffed pushing her hair out of her eyes and picking up a book 'The Idiotic male mind' **(a/n: not a real book,) **I sighed and took the book out of her hands. "You can't be mad at him forever since you guys may be living together for about three weeks or are you going to strangle him while he's sleeping?" I smirked. She looked at me with her big brown eyes, "I will try to stand him for my father's sake because this convention is really important to him and for Mrs. Potter's sake because I only have to be there three weeks, she has to live with him till he turns eighteen and moves out, if he is that ambitious." Belle said crossing her arms across her chest.

I nodded "That's the spirit…. I guess." I was praying Toby was having better luck.

Toby's P.O.V

I was begging that Ryan was having better luck, being trapped with a guy that looked like he could choke me as easily as I could break a pencil. Mrs. Potter had begun to yell at Adam as soon as we pulled away from the school, he didn't respond.

"Honestly Adam, how do you expect to move on from your parent's death when you keep pushing everyone who tries to come near you?" Adam's eyes darkened significantly but he still didn't respond. "Belle and Ryan are great girls, even ask Toby who is their friend." He turned to me with a cold look, we glared at each other and he was the one who broke contact as we pulled up and he slammed the door getting out.

"Sorry Toby, he is really a great kid but he's going through a lot." I nodded and got out of the car "What do you need help with Mrs. P?" I asked. "Oh just go to the guest room which is the room we're fixing up and help me move some boxes, they're all things I moved from the spare room that Adam's staying in. I need to get Charles started on his homework but I'll be up in a minute."

I nodded and headed upstairs, Mrs. Potter was a good friend of Ryan's parents, not mine because my parents were always working or on business trips so I have spent most of my time at Ryan's house since I was twelve. So I tagged along on many of her families trips over here so I knew the house rather well,

Going into the room and began to take boxes out into the hall, there were about thirty stacks of boxes each piled at nine to thirteen boxes each; "So you're friends with those girls?" I turned to see Adam crossing his arms at the door way, "Yeah," I said carrying five boxes into the hallway. "You really pissed Belle off; she gets enough of the sexist crap from another guy at school." I said setting them down in the hallway.

"I didn't think she would freak out,"

"This is Belle and Ryan we're talking about, you may not know them but they are really all about feminism and sticking together, so when you talked about girls reading like it was impossible or ridiculous. I'm kind of surprised that she didn't punch you in the face right then and there." I snickered. Adam shrugged "I didn't mean to make her blow up in my face, I mean even my aunt who has practically studied the dictionary and Belle was using words I don't think my aunts ever heard before much less me." I chuckled and shrugged "Maybe,"

"So if I wanted to get along with her, what should I do?" He asked I stopped; I wanted to say _'You want me to answer that? C'mon man, I have been in love with the girl of my dreams ever since I was ten years old and I am a spineless idiot when I even look into Ryan's eyes. Ask Casanova or Justin Bieber man,' _but instead I shrugged "Just get on her good side, don't insult her that much or else she will push you away and not even give you a second look." I told him remembering what the candle stick guy said to the real beast in the movie. I wondered if this was becoming as easy for Ryan communicating with Belle as it was for me.

Ryan's P.O.V

Belle was stubborn, I was stubborn, this was not becoming a good combination and we had just taken our conversation to change languages from English to French

"_Belle, calmer et donner le gars une chance pour l'amour de dieux" _(Belle, calm down and give the guy a chance for god's sake.) **(I got this from Google translate, so I wouldn't be 100% sure that this is the real correct translation) **

"_Non, je ne donnerai pas cet idiot chance. Pas moins qu'il me Donne une bonne excuses._" (No, I will not give that idiot a chance unless he gives me a proper apology,)

"Belle" I groaned

"Ryan." Belle said to me, we got to Mrs. Potters house. Belle's bags in each one of her hands and one of my hands, I knocked on the door and Mr. Potter opened the door **(I don't know if Mrs. Potts's husband is alive or dead but in this story he shall be alive) **"Hey kids, come on in." He smiled opening the door wider so that we could come in, we stepped through the door. "Sarah and Charles are in the kitchen," He said

I smiled "Thanks Mr. Potter." And we walked into the kitchen where she was making food. "Ryan, Belle!" They exclaimed and jumped into my arms because he knew that Belle wouldn't be able to take the weight of the bags. "Hey Chip, Hi Mrs. Potter. Where are Toby and Adam?" I asked as Belle rolled her eyes at the sound of Adam's name. "Oh, upstairs and Belle sweetheart Adam is sorry about what he said to you." Belle faked a smile "Oh I have long forgotten about that Mrs. Potter. No need to worry." She smiled I glared at her _Liar, _

We walked upstairs and walked put her things in the guest room, Toby and Adam came into the room. "Hey guys." Toby said awkwardly, **_how is the story going?_**Mickey's voice rang in my head. _We're at a deadlock Mickey, Belle is really stubborn and Adam isn't that cooperative either. _

_'Yeah, it would be easier to deal with the Lion King and a real life scenario. Being mauled by a lion would be easier than dealing with them, Adam is a *****' Toby said, _I smirked Mickey worked as a profanity filter too. **_The story will not end till you guys solve the major conflicts and the ending happens. _**His presence left both our minds as quickly as it came, "So come on. Will you come to dinner?" Adam said. We turned back to the two and saw Belle was shaking her head trying to keep from being mad again "No thank you."

"Come on, you can't stay in there forever." Adam's tone was beginning to sound like a growl, _uh, oh. _Our eyes switched between Belle and Adam "I'm not hungry." She said crossing her arms. "Then Starve, what do I care!" He told her and stormed out of the room. Belle's stomach growled shortly after, "You can't not eat, Belle; It's not healthy." Toby said, I sighed and rolled my eyes;

Belle seemed to think about this and she proceeded down the stairs, Toby smirked "At least we don't have to the night here." He said. I looked at him rolling my eyes and going downstairs. "Let's go, we can't be sure of how this may go." I said going downstairs.

Dinner was awkward, we had been invited to stay over but we felt like there was an elephant in the room people refused to see or at least Adam and Belle were hiding not so inconspicuously by glaring at one another. Adam suddenly just dropped his fork and knife, "What will it take for you to forgive." Belle glared at him "There's nothing to forgive," She said putting her utensils down. "Because you never apologized" She said standing up, I looked over at Toby who was still happily eating his food like nothing was going on. I nudged him "Whaa" He muffled through a stuffed mouth. The clatter of dishes made us jump; "I'm going for a walk." Belle said and walked out the door leaving the door to slam when it shut.

"Um, I'll go after her; Toby come on," I said lifting him up. "But the food"

"Later, come on guppy." Toby groaned as I was dragging him out the door. We ran outside into the darkness. It was barely five fifteen and I could hardly see much more than a few yards ahead of me, "What's the big deal Ryan? Let Belle cool off." He said turning to go back inside; I pulled on the back of his shirt. I dragged him again taking a small short cut I had long recognized from being over at Mrs. Potter's house so much. I crouched behind a bush and shoved Toby down with me, I pressed my index finger to my lips; He blushed but nodded as I turned to see Belle walking, a distant barking was coming nearer. I flinched; I knew where this was going. I looked around to see Adam about to walk in the opposite direction that Belle was going in, I sighed and picked up a small stone and threw it with all might. I am a wimp when it comes to distance throwing but the power of Disney was merciful and it hit Adam in the back of the head. "Yes!" I hissed throwing my fist into the air. "Who's there?" Belle's voice scared me, I saw she was about to turn around and see me but Toby pulled me down to be out of sight. I looked at him and silently thanked him; the barking was now clearly audible. I recognized the noise clearly; Mrs. Potter had neighbors who had dangerous dogs; they were known for hurting people and according to a state order put on the owners then either they were kept away from people by being locked securely or put down. I hoped Adam wouldn't get badly hurt or else everything would go downhill from there.

_Five (Harsh growling coming near)_

_Four (The growls are becoming louder and more menacing.)_

_Three _(Belle screamed in fear and I grasped Toby's arms in order to keep from screaming myself.)

_ Two _(The barks began to overpower Belle's shrieks. I was pressing my fingers deep into Toby's flesh; he put his free arm over mine and closed his fingers over my wrist. I think the fact the dogs may turn on him was the only thing from keeping from screaming himself)

_One….. _Silence, I opened my eyes and saw Belle and Adam all alone, Belle looking at him with concern as Adam clutched his Left arm in pain; the dog's whimpers could be heard as they fled.

"Are you okay?" I heard her ask.

"I'd be fine if you hadn't run away." Adam spat. I smiled, everything was going to plan.

"I wouldn't have run away if you hadn't yelled at me!" Belle snapped back. The hard glare in her eyes softened. "And thank you for saving my life." She said softly, the look in Adam's eyes widened slightly as he turned back to her.

"You're welcome." I smiled and leaned back sighing in relief,

"Can we go back now? C'mon Ryan I didn't eat." Ughhh, Toby

One week later:

"So, who is planning to go to the happily ever after Ball?" Mr. Lummis asked as we packed up to leave, a week had passed and the story was progressing slowly, Mickey warned us that we might jeopardize the story by trying to make it go faster; Toby was happy to let us relax but I was getting anxious.

"Hey, what happens after fairytale endings? What if happily ever after doesn't happen?" Someone asked and Mr. Lummis chuckled "No one can live happily after." He said with his thick European accent, "There have to be ups and downs or else we are unhappy, as humans we thrive on conflict sometimes. We may wish for peace but we need that thrill ride of having conflicts. Sometimes 'Happily ever after' isn't an ending but a happy beginning."

"It may be easier to just continue the story's with a happy beginning." A kid muttered.

"Ah but is it really? You kids are young and have a lot to learn." The bell rang and we all flooded out of the door to freedom. Belle and I walked together.

Belle and Adam had been getting along way better now and I was pretty relieved to know there were no huge arguments between them anymore and they were just small and insignificant. "Mr. Lummis is really wise." She said putting her books in her bag.

"Yeah, speaking of Mr. Lummis; are you going to the happily ever after dance?" I asked Belle, it was a yearly high school dance where everyone went as fairytale characters; sometimes people were creative and sometimes it was like you were seeing seven Snow Whites and one Dwarf instead of the other way around. Kind of ironic at the moment since it was at the end of March which was about a good five months away and people were already making plans and renting costumes.

"Maybe," Belle said blushing "If the right person asks me." She said looking in the distance where Adam and Toby were waiting for us.

"He better not wimp out or I will have him ask you," I smirked, "Hey what if we go to a party later? Brittany, Bethany, and Brianna are having a party tonight and it would be a great opportunity to dance and have fun." I said. This wasn't part of the story but every possible opportunity to finish this story was ok, I never thought I would be kidnapped by hit men looking people and that was definitely not part of the story. Belle though about this and smiled before nodding "Sure why not?"

I smiled and we walked over to where Adam and Toby were sitting, I told them about the party and while Toby looked at me suspiciously (A look I ignored) Adam agreed. Everything was coming together nicely I guess.

That evening I got ready, I wore a knotted violet button down blouse that reached about an inch beneath my belly button. A pair of blue jeans and silver sparkly flats with a long silver necklace but hiding my pendant beneath my shirt and a silver bangle; my hair was pin straight and styled in a half up half down style. I wore lilac eye shadow, eye liner, and mascara with lip-gloss and I was ready. The triplets parties were always really flamboyant, it rivaled with college parties. I walked downstairs where Toby was waiting wearing a black and blue checkered flannel t-shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbow, a pair of jeans, his hair was slightly messy, black vans, and his wristwatch there in plain sight.  
"Ready?" I smiled, my parents had left for the evening on one of their Friday night date nights and Marie was being babysat by my grandparents.

"Yeah," Toby said looking at me in awe; I felt my face heat up slightly "So let's get going shall we?" I said turning away and opening the door. Toby's parents gave us a ride; this was a rare weekend when they were in town or not busy. When we got to the party there was a thick scent of Alcohol and fruit punch in the air, the Bimbette's were rich and their house was big enough to get lost in. "Be safe okay kids? I'll pick you up a quarter till eleven okay?" Mr. Carmichael said to us. We nodded and got out of the car.

We walked inside, it was barely nine in the evening and people were already tipsy and dancing like they're in in a tilt-a-whirl. I spotted Belle and Adam automatically, Belle was wearing a yellow blouse with white jeans, silver flats, and her hair nicely curled and wearing gold themed make up that made her look amazing. Adam was wearing a Blue t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it, jeans, and high top sneakers with yellow in the color scheme of the sneaker. His messy hair in a low pony-tail at the moment they were dancing to 'Turn up the music' by Chris Brown. I smiled and crossed my arms in satisfaction; everything was going according to the story. I looked at Toby who was awkwardly looking at his feet, I smirked "C'mon Toby, come and dance." I dragged him to the dance floor as the music was turned up so that the speakers were nearly jumping from the bass. Five song's later (Including Beauty and a Beat) and the music changed from club music and dance music to a slow song. I didn't recognize it off the top of my head but it sounded like an instrumental version of 'Beauty and the Beast'. I looked at Toby whose face was a red as a disco light; we went to go get a can of soda for the remainder of the song sort of disappointed we didn't get to slow dance. The song changed to one I recognized from my French class and loved deeply 'US Boy' by Jena Lee. I softly sang along.

_Mets toi en situation « Bal du lycée », le quarterback m'emmenerai danser et la reine nous ferait psssh_

_Un décors à la Desperate Housewives, s'il te plait, j'vivrai là-bas juste pour l'engager comme jardinier._

_(Il a) un soupçon du bad boy de lost Sawyer, (il a) la pureté de Nate de Gossip Girl, (il a) le coté chanteur-danseur de ju, ju, Justin._

_(Il a) Un humour à la Friends et le mystère de Fringe._

_US boy sont le rêve des french girls,_

_On veut un american boys friends forever._

_US boy, U.U. S boy, US love, U. U. S love_

_Un seul baby et je touche le bonheur,_

_Je veux mon american boyfriend forever._

_Us boy, U. U. S love, US love, U. U. S love_

_Couplet 2_

_Son accent me rend folle, j'aime l'écouter parler_

_Pour toutes les filles, il est l'idole,_

_Le plus beau du quartier_

_Pour séduire, je lui donnerai des cours de français, même si cet idéal n'existe que dans mes pensées._

_(il a) un soupçon du charme d'Aston Kutcher, (il a) la folie de Barney dans How I met your mother._

_(il a) Le coté romantique d'Edward dans Twilight,_

_(il a) Le talent d'Eminem et la voix de Brian McKnight._

The music was interrupted harshly as I saw Gaston standing in the DJ's booth fighting him for the microphone "Adam Beastly is a killer!" He yelled into the microphone and everyone's murmurs fell silent. The DJ stopped fighting for the microphone and Gaston proudly continued speaking "Adam Beastly set his parents' house on fire and killed them! He may even be trying to kill one of us."

No one spoke, we were all frozen. Adam was growling and he tackled Gaston to the ground, Everyone except Toby, Belle, and I cheered for Gaston. "You will not hurt Belle!" Gaston yelled. I saw something him pull something out of his pocket. A knife

I gasped and shut my eyes and buried my face into Toby's chest. _No,_ I said and a bright light came from my necklace as I looked up and saw that Gaston had missed Adam's chest somehow and hit his arm somewhere where it wouldn't cause much serious tissue damage. People were holding Gaston back now, "Adam!" Belle ran to Adam who did not as severely hurt as the movie had portrayed. I sighed in relief seeing police sirens outside as the door was broken into and they took a hold of Gaston "Gabriel Samson, you are being arrested for the attempted murder" One of the officers said. We all stayed still,

They got here really fast. Well at least no one died, I walked over to Adam and Belle, Adam was getting tended to by a doctor. "Please don't die Adam," Belle began to whimper,

"He'll be fine Miss, can you alert his guardian?" Belle nodded, and looked at Adam. "I love you." She whispered and gave him a soft kiss, Adam smiled softly "I love you too Belle." I smiled and looked down seeing my pendant glowing.

Two down a bunch left to go.

Hopefully they don't involve character a characters experience with a knife, gun, or any other weapon this time.

**So Check out my profile and I will have the Translated version of US boy on there as well as a poll of what story I should do next, review please. I need the advice, and next up is Cinderella so wish me luck :)**

**-LunaAzul**


	7. Chapter four: Cindy Ella Thomas

**Done with the first part of the third chapter and I is happy, thanks for all the views and reviews I have gotten since this story; this story would have never gone further than the prologue if it wasn't for those views so THANK YOUUUUUUUUUU :D. If I am fortunate and lucky I will be able to update a lot more frequently because I was blessed with an awesome english teacher who said that for my new writing class I will be able to bring my work to class and work on it there so fingers crossed. **

**damonika2009: Thanks, I love writing this story (Though I don't do it very often) and I'm sorry I couldn't do Aladdin next but I promise to do something EPIC when I get to that story :)**

**rockstar27: My first reviewer ever and THANK YOU! **

**lunasilverwing12: Toby and Ryan shall get their fairytale ending, it'll be hard for them since Ryan is oblivious (She has Phineas Flynn syndrome :P,) And Toby is super shy. But they will get together don't worry. **

**Sorry I didn't reply to the review till now but thanks to you guys for reviewing :) and thanks to MEL1916 who has helped revise my story. She is awesome, check out her for Legend of Zelda/Fire emblem titled Damaged. I promise you'll love it. **

**I own nothing except my OC's and the idea of this story but the rest belongs only to Disney :)**

Chapter Three:

Cindy Ella Thomas or Cinderella

Two weeks after the party was when my parents had found out about the near death of Adam: "Of all the crazy things you could have done you guys see a young man almost get killed and you still don't call?!" Was the beginning of my mom's chastisement from receiving a phone call at seven in the morning on a Saturday from Toby's mom saying that we were at the Bimbette's party when the police showed up and Adam had been stabbed in the arm, it was now eight thirty; really mom? Why can't this wait till like three in the afternoon?

"Mom, I'm sorry!" I said shifting in my seat in the kitchen. I turned to see my bedroom there. Waiting for me, I'll be there soon…..

"Ryan Anahis!" My mom exclaimed making me jump, "What?" She rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. "That's it Ryan, you aren't listening to me and treating this like a game; but not anymore. You're grounded for three weeks." I stood up. "Mom,"

She held her finger up to shush me "Don't you dare Mom, me young lady or I will make it five."

"Five weeks?" I said?

"Seven?"

"Why odd numbers," I stated

"Because I said so" I lost, the one statement that if I tried to argue then I would be grounded to the point I would be getting married and not be able to attend my ceremony because as my mom would say 'She lied when she was fifteen and questioned my authority' I sighed and nodded "Okay, three weeks." She said. "No computer, no cell phone, no going out other than school" My jaw dropped, this may be a problem.

LA…

"Three weeks?" Toby said the following Monday morning, I tugged on my navy blue cardigan and nodded he sighed "My mom just told me to never do it; your mom is exaggerating a little." I rolled my eyes. Toby's parents have hardly been home since he was about ten years old, they were either working in their office or on a trip. Grounding him would be pointless since the only time they were home was to sleep and they had no control over him; the only one who could remotely have a say to influence Toby's life decisions was me and his older brother Jacob who was at college and about to get married to his girlfriend but he and Toby didn't talk much also his college was across the country in Boston. So a form of grounding him would be to be stuck at my house while my parents watched him and made sure but he himself that he never went out much unless it was to my house so that was kind of pointless. "Yes Toby, your parents are the reincarnations of Angels." I smirked, he rolled his eyes and we walked to class. Belle and Adam had been as tight as a girl's skinny jeans this past few days never leaving each other's side unless they had a different class and that was only once a day but after that they were enjoying each other's company.

I smiled taking Toby's arm "What?" Toby whined. I pointed to Belle and Adam, "We did that you know?" I smiled at him,

"What?" Toby asked again. "Belle and Adam, I mean; they're reincarnations of the real beauty and the beast, but they're still human right? Weird very similar to Disney character type people but they're our friends." I smiled. "I wish I could find a prince charming like that you know, but modernized; I don't want a-

"You don't want an ordinary person or an ordinary love life because your mom and dad didn't meet that way," Toby interrupted. I pouted "You've told me this story ever since we were kids." He smiled at me. I nodded, "They met when they were kids, then they were separated and it wasn't till my mom was eighteen that they met again because of fate. So romantic I want to throw up." I laughed. "Yet you want a vomit worthy love story." Toby chuckled. I pointed at him and smirked "Exactly!"

We took our route to class; everything seemed normal but nothing in Anaheim Academy was because a bunch of soccer jocks stampeded out the door, I was shoved against Toby as the soccer team ran to their bus. I sighed, "Another Soccer game," I sighed.

"They've been doing well this season though, that junior Bryson Charming must have really made the difference." Toby analyzed. "Maybe," I said. We continued walking when the loudspeaker sounded.

"Good Morning Anaheim High," A very high pitched voice said through the intercom. "Today's announcements are….. Ow! Anna, let go of the intercom!" She yelled, Toby chuckled, and I fought a smile myself. These girls were Daisy and Anna McIntosh, the step sisters of Cindy Thomas; "This is Anna McIntosh and today there will be an away soccer game in Los Angeles, lets wish our Anaheim lions a….. Ahhhh! Daisy let go of my hair!" Toby was clutching his sides laughing as we walked to class, he wasn't the only one. Everyone was chuckling, laughing, or just plain guffawing at the two sisters fighting over an intercom,

"Enough!" One of the faculty members yelled as the yells increased as they fought, Toby was crying from laughing so hard now. The intercom finally just let out a piercing feedback then cut off, the whole science classroom erupted in laughter now. I looked over at Cindy and smiled sympathetically, she smiled back. Cindy had blonde hair to her waist and light blue eyes; people said we looked similar but we both didn't see it, they were still persistent saying that we had similar facial and body structure.

"Okay." The intercom came back on with a faculty member saying the announcements this time "Today there is a soccer game at four in the afternoon come support our Lions, also there will be free hair treatments today after school made by our college sister school. Hope to see you there today after school" With that the announcements ended and class went on as usual, I guess I was sort of spacing out and drawing on my notebook like a good student with a C+ in science would. (Surprising I didn't know the periodic table and barely passed my science test three weeks ago, huh) "Miss CAMERON!" I jumped throwing my pencil across the room hitting some guy in the back of the head. "Sorry!" I squeaked turning to Mr. Cogs, "Can you please tell me how energy is defined?" He said pointedly, color flushed to my face. I looked to Toby for an answer but he just shrugged as if saying 'Sorry, you're on your own' I sighed and looked to the back of my mind and quickly answered "Ability to work?" I said in more form of a question then an answer, Mr. Cogs looked surprised but nodded and went back to the lesson and I got another pencil out of my backpack since the guy whose head had been stabbed by my pencil had refused to give it back.

"That pencil went clear across the room just for you being surprised," Toby laughed. I rolled my eyes, "Aren't you in a humorous mood. I already apologized to Zachary for like the ninth time in the last two hours, I didn't know I could throw that far." I said walking along.

Daisy and Anna walked up to us and pulled me to the side and as Daisy lifted my chin moving it to one side and then the other as Anna took notes at what Daisy said. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked them as Daisy's pterodactyl claws dug into my cheek.

"Haven't you heard?" Anna said in surprise "Heard what?" Toby asked for the both of us. They sighed in exasperation, "Bryson Charming danced with a girl at Bethany, Brittany, and Brianna's party a few weeks ago." I took Daisy's hand off my face "So? It's typical for a guy to dance with a girl." I said. "But no one knows who the girl is, this bimbo decided to come to the party wearing a mask." I racked my brains for a girl wearing a mask. "Not many people were invited so we're investigating every girl that went to the party to find out who this girl is, now open wide because Bryson's girl had a heart shaped face, full lips, and either blue or green eyes. You're eyes are green so you could be one the girl." Their eyes widened with realization then narrowed a great deal, "Where were you on the night of the B's party?" Anna said. "At the party, I was with Belle, Adam, and Toby." I told them "A likely story." Daisy smirked. "Back off," Toby said. "Whatever, just in case it was you dancing with Charming then back off. He's ours." Anna hissed. I nodded "All yours, I won't get in the way of your stalking." I said. They stuck their noses up in the air and walked off. Leaving my pendant glowing, "Cinderella," Toby and I said in unison.

LA….

School ended and Toby and I stayed after school to participate in the hair treatments. It was the only excuse I could have to not go home so early; Toby looked bored like seven minutes after we got there, I got my hair to be dyed a little darker; nothing severe then I caught up with Cindy who was walking along the school with her hair wet from it being cut to her mid-back, meanwhile I was walking along the school with a towel wrapped around my head just like a sane person would. "Hey Cindy," I called. Cindy stopped and waved at me letting me catch up, "Hi Ryan," She said kindly, "Feel free to laugh I know I look like an idiot with this towel wrapped around my head." Cindy nodded and giggled. "You do look a bit silly," I laughed. "So did you go to the party two weeks ago?" I said casually.

Cindy tensed up but smiled easily, "No, I couldn't make it. I had a bunch of chores to do." She said easily. I couldn't confront her easily mostly because neither Toby nor I saw anyone wearing a mask last night. _I could use a little help Mickey, _I thought. There was a chuckle in my head and then it was like my memories cleared up…..

Flashback:

_It was slightly before Gaston attacked Adam and the song of US Boy was still playing, I was getting something to drink when Bryson crashed into me, he had a girl with bright blonde hair with him. Bryson isn't the type of guy to have a girl wrapped around his arm and it was actually really rare to see him around with a girl since when he was it meant it he was serious about the girl. The girl had a small white mask on her face just revealing bright blue eyes; I hardly acknowledged them because I was so focused on Adam and Belle. _

"Ryan," Cindy's voice brought me out of my Disney induced flashback _Thanks Mickey; _I thanked silently and turned back to Cindy. "Sorry, I was just thinking. I saw your step-sisters, I would have asked about you if they hadn't been fawning over Bryson. There was a really pretty girl with him, no wonder your sisters were really jealous." I had an idea forming in my mind but it was a longshot.

Cindy smiled at me "Really, shame I wish I could have gone."

"Yeah, I mean it was really funny because this morning I was bombarded by your sisters claiming I was that girl because I looked a lot like her." I said crossing my arms "I liked your mask by the way, it was really pretty." I smiled. Cindy turned around with a sad expression. "Please don't tell my sisters or my stepmother, I'll get in so much trouble for sneaking out."

I smiled at her "I wasn't planning on it don't worry; besides I'm not exactly your sisters biggest fans. Why did you do it though?" Cindy smiled shyly. "My friends Jacques and Gus convinced me to have fun for the night so they helped me sneak out; I was just going to have a little fun but then Bryson Charming asked me to dance, he said I looked really interesting with the mask on and I added a sense of mystery. It was an amazing night Ryan." I smiled at her, one thing I guess me and almost every Disney princess had in common was that we both wanted a prince charming of our own. "But he can't know it's me or else my step-mother will ground me till I am dead." I nodded in understanding.

"I know a raging mother, don't worry. You're secrets safe with me and I will help you get your Charming." Cindy looked at me in question. "Huh?" I shrugged "Just trust me; I've been on a matchmaking roll lately." I smiled. Cindy smiled "As long as you're keeping my secret I'm happy." I looked at the time. "I have to run because this dye is beginning to burn. See you later Cindy!" I called running back to the gym where they were holding the hair treatments. I sat down in the chair where the girl doing my hair was reading a magazine. She looked up and jumped smiling then took me to wash the dye out of my hair,

Five minutes later:

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!" The girl squealed but I had turned her out long ago because as she spoke to me I saw my hair was now blonde, not bottle looking blonde or anything that may scream doomsday for me; it was a honey colored blonde that didn't look all that bad but still I was blonde, not brunette but blonde; my mom would have a field day.

"Selene, what the hell did you do?" a girl came over, I did recognize her; Natasha was the mentor of the program and Toby's brothers friend from high school. "She asked for you to make her hair darker. Not blonde." She said to Selene.

Selene shrunk back, "I'm sorry, I am really sorry! I don't get how that happened; I followed all the instructions perfectly. An hour, right" Natasha and I exchanged a glance, she grabbed the box from Selene and narrowed her eyes to see the small directions, her eyes widened "First off this says a HALF hour and how did you get an hour?" Selene played with her hands and kept her eyes on the ground.

"I sort of said it said a half hour times two." She murmured.

"WHY WOULD IT SAY HALF AN HOUR TIMES TWO!?" Natasha yelled calling everyone's attention to us. I blushed "How the heck should I know. Do you see how small the print is?" Selene said in defense. "Besides her dye job doesn't look awful, it actually looks really good." She said smiling slightly at me. I looked in the mirror,

I didn't look bad but- "My mom's going to ground me till I have kids then my kids will have to continue living out my punishment for me after I'm dead because that's how my mom will have put in her will" I said and buried my head in my hands. "Don't worry Ryan; I'll explain it to your mom. But at least Selene knows how to dye hair or else it could have been much worse like your hair coming out in clumps." Natasha said sympathetically. That did little to make me feel better,

"Yo Ryan, are you done yet?" Toby said and when he saw me his eyes widened. I sighed; Toby finally came back to reality and chuckled running a hand through his dark brown hair "I can finally make blonde jokes towards you, huh Blondie?" He chuckled. A growl rose in my throat, Toby will either exit this school on a gurney or with a broken arm. Either way, he was dead.

**Dun dun dun... So Ryan has gone blonde (Blond, i dunno how to spell it properly.) and she's grounded. How shall she work this out? only time will tell. Okay so soon t come there will be like two new stories by me but in different Genres. One which isn't widely know and will be under the category of Amazing Spiez, the other will be a Powerpuff girls fan fiction but still, that is soon to come. Please review and hasta luego :)**

**-LunaAzul**


	8. Author's note and sad news TTTT

Hi, guys. This isn't an update to any of my stories, I'm not ditching them but my computers broken and I don't know if my files will be redeemable since I was too stupid to back them up. I am still continuing Reality check, Coming together for the better, and Starstruckk. Updates just be even more late then usual. i am typing this from my sisters Ipad so I may update here or from my phone when I get the chance. Sorry for being naïve as to my computer files but I'll see you guys soon.

-Luna


	9. Chapter four: Cindy Ella Thomas Pt Two

**Hi people of the inter-web! I'm back with awesome news, first off. This story isn't dead, if I start something I continue it till it's over, and I managed to recover all of the files and continue them as I was Originally planning. Now I have learned to keep all my stories on a Flashdrive, and... I really need a new laptop. Anyways, here is part two of chapter four of reality check. **

**I own nothing except my OC's, everything else belongs to Disney**

Cinderella Pt. 2

"Honestly Ryan, it doesn't look bad. I was just joking." Toby winced. I let go of his wrist that I that I was bending backwards; I rolled my eyes and huffed walking down the stairs of my school; my parents hadn't been that mad at me (Someone else) for dying a hair in my blonde, I was naturally blonde as a little kid but my hair got darker as time passed; I didn't mind being blonde, I hated the stereotype that came along with the hair color; it almost made me want to kick the person who helped people create that stereotype.

"Hey Cindy," Someone called grabbing my arm; I turned to see I was nose to nose with Bryson Charming himself. "Um, not Cindy but I am kind of a claustrophobe so I need my space please." I said pushing him gently away. Toby stiffened seeing the confusion on Bryson's face, "Ryan? Ryan Cameron? Whoa you look just like Cindy."

"So I've been told," I said glancing at Toby who shrugged "So have you seen Cindy anywhere?" Bryson asked. He looked like a boy on a mission. "No, but why are you looking for her if you don't mind my asking?" I asked faking genuine curiosity but the fact that I was on a mission to get these two together and Disney movies kind of took the element of surprise from romantic gestures.

"Nothing, she's just helping me on a test assignment," He said simply. I smiled nudging Toby who looked unsurprised and genuinely bored; I rolled my eyes and smiled at Bryson, "I think I saw her heading to the home-economics classroom," he nodded and sprinted off in the direction of the classroom. I turned to Toby and groaned, "Do you just hate everything romantic because you are being such a dork right now." I sighed. "Yep" He said popping the 'p'. "I just want to be done with these stories and get on with life without worrying about others getting their happy ending?" I snorted "Look at you Mr. Introverted." He rolled his chocolate brown eyes at me. "Well you and Mr. Charming looked pretty cozy, maybe you'll get your happy ending soon." He muttered. I crossed my arms across my white uniform blouse, "Yeah, as cozy as a hundred degree summer day. You know I have claustrophobia." I said, "Call it what you want."

"I'll call it claustrophobia," I said walking to class and leaving him behind. He chuckled and walked up to pace with me wrapping his arm around my shoulder, strangely I didn't feel claustrophobic when he did that. We walked to class, walking into the classroom I saw principal Tremaine speaking to Mr. CoggsWorth. She was a very scary woman and Cindy's stepmother; Cindy's father was always on business and was never home, from what I had heard she was really strict with Cindy while giving Daisy and Anna all the freedom in the world, even not having to wear the appropriate school uniform, every other girl had to have their skirts one inch above the knee and no more or else it was detention. Daisy and Anna were theirs at upper thigh length and it was still overlooked by everyone, the teachers would narrow their eyes and try to chastise them, the girls would end up using their mothers as a threat and the teachers would end up needing to bite their tongues and endure the short skirts. She turned to look at me and her eyes darkened, it sort of reminded me of the way that Grimhilde looked at Sno—oh crap. She faked a smiled and walked over to me, looking in my eyes closely; her smile faded probably noticing that I wasn't Cindy, she just kept walking. "That was scary." Toby said sitting down. I nodded and sat down in my seat, the bell rang and the usual scrambles of late kids, Cindy wasn't among them. Class passed by and I managed to pay attention while sneaking glances at the door every once in a while, the bell rang and I got up gathering my belongings.

"Well that was interesting, don't you think Ryan?" Toby asked. I turned to him "Hmmm….." I said absentmindedly, "Um… Ryan?" He looked over at me and pointed over my shoulder, in the direction of two kids staring at me. They were both about seven years old, one was tall and scrawny with light brown hair and dark brown eyes while the other was shorter and chubbier and he had lighter brown hair then his friend and slightly paler skin and hazel eyes **(A/N: Can you guess who I'm talking about?)** Something in the back of my mind told me that they were part of the story but I couldn't make the connection. The scrawny little boy approached me; his dark brown eyes studied me. "Ryan?" He asked seriously, way too seriously that I couldn't take him one hundred percent seriously. I nodded, and he grabbed my arms pulling me down to his level. "Okay, for a seven year old you got a grip." I said getting his arm off of me, he handed me a small piece of paper folded with my name on it. I opened the paper to see a phone number written in what looked like written Italics, "Call it." The kid said in a tone of demand.

He began to walk off when I grabbed a hold of his arm, "What's your name?" I asked him, I had an aching suspicion but I needed to hear it from the horse's mouth before my suspicions could be proven correct. "Jacques," He said proudly. "And I'm Gus!" His chubby little friend piped up, I nodded and looked up at Toby who was gawking at both kids.

I checked the time, it was nine o'clock barely. Since Marie didn't enter her classes until this time and judging from these kids' clothes which was the male uniform that they wore at Marie's school, they went to the school across the street. So they weren't that far off and judging by the way Gus seemed to be fidgeting around like he was a wanted criminal, I nearly giggled. Toby was like that; we never skipped class but every time we did something that was 'dangerous' or 'not allowed by parents.' Like eating ice cream before dinner or jumping off the roof onto the trampoline (That actually wasn't a good idea considering I broke my arm and Toby developed a fear of blood prior to that incident.)

"There you kids are!" A teacher said and grabbed both Jacques and Gus's arms and dragged them out the door, "I can think back to a dozen times when it was you and me being dragged around like that Ryan." Toby smirked. I laughed, "I made your life exciting. You should be thanking me; I graced your life with my presence." I smiled. He rolled his dark brown eyes at me and we walked on,

Lunch came by soon and I dialed the number that Jacques and Gus gave me, I waited for the second ring. "Hello?" I heard Cindy's voice on the other side of the line.

"Cindy?" I asked

"Ryan? Oh thank god, I was worried they wouldn't find you." I looked at Toby with a questioning look; he gave me a blank one in return. "What do you mean? Why didn't you come to school?" There was a pregnant pause before she responded again, "I'm in a wine cellar."

I pushed my bangs out of my eyes, "OH-kay, why?" I asked, "My step-mother locked me in here this morning,"

"On purpose,"

I could almost see her rolling her eyes "No, on accident. She pushed me inside and locked the door leaving the butler Lucius looking after the key." She said sarcastically, _I thought Disney princesses were supposed to be sweet; despite stupid questions. _"Okay, so what do we do?" Toby choked on his chocolate milk and gave me a wide eyed look, '_we?' _He mouthed almost inaudibly, I nodded. "I need help out of here; I need to meet Bryson today before the big game or else Ana and Daisy will tell him that I was lying when I told him the truth about me being the girl at the party." She said in a single breath so it came out as a whole jumble of words. I tapped my fingers on the lunch table and thought for a moment, "Okay, I think I can figure this out. When does Ms. Tremaine get home?" I asked her.

"At about four thirty, how are you going to help me?" She asked,

"Don't worry, I have a plan and we'll be there at about four o'clock. Just hang on till then," I said. Another pause "Ok…. I don't know why but even though I hardly know you, I feel like I can trust you." Cindy said thoughtfully. I smiled despite the fact my thoughts were moving so quickly, I felt like throwing up. "Thanks again Ryan." She said to me, "No problem." I said and hung up.

Toby looked at me, "So you have a plan?" He said. "No," I sighed. "You're the smart one Toby, help me." I whined. He sighed and thought, "Ok, during lunch we can sneak out to Lady Tremaine's house and try to get her out." I looked to the distance and sighed deeply. "Ugh, this is the first time I am risking getting a bigger punishment then I already have." The bell rang and we went our separate ways to our next class. Mrs. Potter was my English teacher, a class I shared with Belle. I walked through the door and sat next to her, I tapped my fingers in a rhythm trying to organize my thoughts; Toby and I had different ways of thinking, he was more logical where as I thought of whatever was physically possible to solve a problem. I sighed and focused my attention on the assignment I was given,

Class ended and I ran to the cafeteria almost tackling Toby, he rolled his eyes at me even though a smile played on his lips getting me off his back. We exited the school and I followed Toby to wherever he was taking, we stopped at a large estate. A big beautiful garden, a large modern castle looking house, had the gate and everything….. Damn it. Gates made things a bit more complicated,

"How do we get in?" I asked Toby who was inspecting the house; he looked around and saw a security camera on the edge of the gate. "To be honest, this is all I got." He admitted. I saw the camera and smirked "I think I may have an idea," I said and grabbed a small stone. I looked around seeing it was the only camera in sight, stupid people. I threw the rock at the camera lens, it shattered on the spot; "What are the chances that we'll be arrested after this?" Toby asked with a sigh,

I thought "Very high Toby, but since we are living Disney based scenario's and they only do executions instead of vandalism charges. I say we are excused this one time." I said and began to climb the fence; I had decided to violate dress code today and wear a pair of denim jeans since my skirt was in the wash. I fell to the other side and Toby followed suit as we walked to see around the house. "She's being hidden in the wine cellar," I said and we began to check all the windows on the ground floor, nothing. I stopped and thought for some sort of indication or idea of where the wine cellar may be. Something grabbed my foot as I did so; I covered my mouth to prevent a shriek escaping my mouth. "Ryan?" A voice asked. I sighed in relief, "Cindy? Don't scare me like that." I saw a window right next to my foot. I got on my stomach seeing Cindy with tears in her eyes,

"I can't get out. It's a miracle their butler Lucius hasn't found you two." Cindy said. I took a breath, "I take it we have to leave in a few minutes." I said. "Please. Can you just go talk to Bryson? Tell him I can't make it," _We couldn't have had this conversation over the phone? _I nodded and got up, "Don't worry; I'll solve your problem." I assured her. Toby came running with fear etched on his face. "Run!" Toby yelled.

I didn't need to be told twice, I took off sprinting, my backpack smacking my back as I ran. I climbed the fence faster this time, I guess adrenaline did that. I helped Toby and we hid in the bush outside the gate. We didn't have time to run; I saw a portly man slide to a stop at the entrance. He had feline-like features that were drenched in sweat,

_Lucifer, _I thought grimly. "Damn kids." He muttered and walked back into the house.

Toby took a deep breath "I thought Santa was supposed to be jolly." He muttered. I smiled, "Let's go. We have ten minutes to get back to class and to get you a snickers bar." He looked at me with curiosity "Why a snickers bar?" He asked. "Because you have an attitude when you're hungry" I said. He frowned, "Shut up Barbie." I stuck my tongue out at him and proceeded to walk back to school.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

"What do you mean he left?!" I screamed. Bryson's friends took a step back, "He went home. He said he felt sick," One of them said. "He was also really pissed that Cindy Thomas stood him up." I sighed. "Do you have his phone number?" I asked impatiently tapping my foot. They exchanged a look and then turned to me.

"Uhhh… we don't really give his number out to his fan club…" The other friend said. My eyes narrowed, I grabbed both of them by their ties bringing them down to my level. "I have had a really long day guys and I am not in the mood to deal with this crap so you can either give me his phone number because I have something important to tell him or you guys can both have the honor of saying that you both got majorly beat up by ninety pound girl." I gave them my sweetest smile. Again they exchanged glances, Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dumb were both getting on my last nerve.

"He won't answer his phone so if you really have something important then you'll have to do it in person." One said. "But be warned that he will only accept visitation from Cindy, he's really hooked on her. He thinks she is the girl from the party a few weeks ago."

I nodded, "I'll take my chances." I said. They wrote the address on a scrap of paper, I took it in released them "Thanks." I said and walked off.

….School ended fast and I headed home with Toby, I almost considered asking for the number again but if he would only answer to Cindy then it was a long shot. I sighed and looked at Toby "Hey Tobes." I said, He grunted in response. "Do I look like Cindy?" I asked offhandedly.

"Yeah, I guess. To everyone else you do but to me you pretty much look the same as you always have, you just have blonde hair." He responded looking at me. "Why?" I shrugged. "I have a plan."

He gave me a brown eyed glare, "Does it involved posing as Cindy and going to Bryson's, explaining the situation to him so he can have his happy ending with Cindy?" he said in a monotone voice. "Yep" His eyes darkened a bit. "You do know that you'll have to kiss him right?" He said. I felt my face burn, "I don't think that'll be necessary Toby." I said,

"We never know Ryan, I mean. Will Disney even allow you tricking the system?" He asked me with curiosity. I shrugged; "I guess we'll find out."

We walked into my house to see no one was home, a note taped to my counter from my parents.

_Ryan,  
your mother and I are going out to dinner and a movie  
we'll be back at about eight o'clock.  
Marie is over at a friend's house, and don't do anything stupid.  
-Dad_

"What could I do that is stupid?" I asked,

Toby looked at me and smirked "Never mind, don't answer that." I said waving my hand dismissively at him making him hush up. I walked upstairs and checked the time, three o'clock. I needed to go and be back in five hours or I will be confined to life in my own personal Alcatraz. I put my hair in a ponytail and looked in the mirror, I could see a bit of similarity between Cindy and I but the only difference was my green eyes. Her eyes were bright blue like the sky, while mine were clearly green like a jade stone. I paused and looked and thought, I had a pair of contacts from an old Halloween costume; I found them and it took a lot of stinging but I managed to get them in my eyes. Now my eye color was a swampy blue-green color, they looked closer to blue then green now though, I didn't change out of my uniform because that would take away vital time.

_I'm pretty sure this is against the rules Anahis, _Mickeys voice echoed in my brain

_Well rules are meant to be broken; I just have to take a shot. I have a good feeling about this plan though. _I answered firmly.

_If you say so, but Toby is correct when he says that true loves kiss is the only way to end the story. _Mickey warned. I inhaled sharply and released the breath as relaxed as I could muster.

"Ryan, you ready?" Toby asked me. I nodded and we exited the house. This felt like a good idea at the time but now I was regretting it,

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA LALALALALALALALALALALALA**

"Name please." The concierge asked.

"Cindy Thomas here to see Bryson Charming" I lied easily. The man scanned my face easily and then looked back on his desk and nodded, "Top Penthouse floor, I will page Mr. Charming about your arrival." He said with a grin.

I nodded and walked to the elevator, '_you okay?' _Toby asked and I forced a smile; ever since we began these missions we had discovered we had a telepathic connection during certain times, he could speak to me through my thoughts. _'Fine,' _I heard Toby chuckled _'You're totally lying, just calm down Rye.' _

_'How do you know this?' _I asked with a smirk, _'I know you Ryan, that simple.' _I chuckled lightly. As the elevator doors began to open and Bryson was waiting there with a bouquet of yellow thorn less roses at hand, I wasn't a rose's person (**A/N: Thorn less roses symbolizes Love at first sight. The yellow roses in this case mean 'Promise of a new beginning,' and "I care."**); I was the big ass stuffed animal type of girl. I was crazy for them. I still accepted for the roses on behalf of Cindy, there was a pregnant silence that echoed.

"I-" we spoke in unison; I motioned for him to go first. "I'm really glad you came." He said blushing. I nodded with a soft smile. "You know, I know this is a crazy assumption but I want to know if you're the girl from the party two weeks ago." I paused and looked him in the eyes, "I- I know it's a long shot but I would just like to know." I cleared my throat.

"That's for you to decide, is she—Am I the girl from the party?" I stumbled over my words. I faced him "Because I can assure you I'm not. I'm not even Cindy." I told him with a slight smile.

"Ryan?" I handed him back the roses, "Where's Cindy?" His tone sounded much more hostile than before. I sighed in relief and told him the whole story about Cindy and where she was, he refused to listen to me but once I mentioned that she was the girl from the part, he became more willing to hear me speak. When I finished my story he took a yellow rose and handed it to me, "Thanks." He said softly. "I would have probably never spoken to her if you hadn't told me this story," I nodded. "Would you have faked being Cindy if you didn't have a boyfriend," I faced him

"Boyfriend" I stated "I don't have one." Bryson looked at me, "Really? I figured you and Toby were a thing." I felt my face turn crimson. "We're just friends but I am not the topic of the current conversation." I told him sternly. "Bottom line is that you need to go to Cindy, tell her you love her, or at least like her and not take no for an answer." I told him

Bryson smiled or at least chuckled, "Why would she say no?" He asked genuinely. "Cindy's step-mother is a manipulator, she has everyone including Cindy out of her palm; she doesn't want anyone near Cindy, much less the guy whose dad invented Cell Phone covers and is now a bazzilionare. If Headmistress Tremaine had her way then you would be sucking face with one of the twins." He grimaced at the thought. "You can't be serious."

I nodded "Oh I am dead serious, now Cindy has always listened to her godmother and you have to prove to her that you won't let some very hairspray overusing Bat stop you from liking her!" Ok…. So I am passionate about love. Still love stuffed animals over roses any day though, He chuckled and nodded before pulling my wrist and giving me a hug. I hugged back awkwardly, "Thanks…. Again" Bryson said with a smile. I nodded and walked to the elevator pressing the down button. My pendant began to glow, I smiled in satisfaction. Disney sometimes chose the hard way to do things but it would all work out in the end. Even if I had to get grounded for a few weeks to fulfill that duty


	10. Chapter four: Ariel

**Hi, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I finished school, I'm out of class and am trying to update faster than usual. anyways, this chapter is really short but I will update a fuller plot and edit my stories so each chapter is a new fairytale and stuff. Anyways, here is Reality check. **

**I own nothing except my OC's **

Chapter Four

Ariel Triton: The little mermaid

"Can't I just take an F?" I whined standing at the edge of the pool; large masses of water and I weren't exactly compatible. I was now dressed in a blue one piece swim suit and just waiting for my gym class to start, I'd always counted on my gym class to be before the weather turned nice and they put swim lessons on the gym curriculum but this time I couldn't get them to change my schedule for anything else without missing out on my gym credit. "Not unless you want to get a lower grade point average Ryan and you can't really afford that." Toby said from the bleachers at the aquatics center. He was right, I had to maintain a 3.5 grade point average in order to stay at Anaheim academy and I was cutting it extremely close as we speak; I splashed him with water, he splashed me back smirking. He was trying to annoy me now; Toby was Mr. Perfect in everyone's eyes, he maintained a 4.0 year round, he was athletic by going out for every single sport imaginable, and he tried to volunteer every chance he got. My parents would have adopted him by now if they'd had the chance.

"Ugh! Drown me…. On second thought, don't. Murder me, choke me, stab me, or even just poison me. I just don't want to be drowned." I shuddered at the thought. "I think you're being melodramatic Ryan." I glared at him. The gym teacher blew his whistle "Stop splashing around Cameron! Six laps." I sighed and whimpered for a moment before getting in the water, "I hate water." I grumbled before submerging and doing as I was told.

…

Class ended with me having the slowest time amongst the rest of my classmates, not like I was exactly trying to beat the clock. I got out of the pool and headed for the locker rooms, the chlorine irritating my skin and making it turn red. "Hey Ryan," Someone's voice called. I turned to see Ariel coming towards me, Ariel Triton was in my English class, as well as my choir class; "Hi, what's up?" I asked her getting my clothes out of my locker.

"You were really slow during class, is swimming not your thing?" She asked as a delicate way of telling me I suck at laps. I smirked a bit, "Phys Ed isn't my thing, but I hold a special dislike for water in my heart." I told her and pressed the button in the showers to start rinsing my hair out. She did the same, "Really? I love water. I guess it comes with the family name." I smiled at her. The Triton family was in charge of keeping all the lakes and waters around the state here clean, her dad was a busy guy since most people would rather not change their life style to adjust themselves to save the planet. I got out of the showers and got dressed, looking in the mirror I still couldn't believe my hair was now blonde and it had been a good week since the incident happened, I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and grabbed my necklace only to have it slip out of my hands. Ariel reached for it and handed it to me, the pendant now glowing. "Whoa. Is this like one of those really cool LED lights that they have online?" She asked me as I put it around my neck. I had no trouble figuring out who she was and what story she fit into, this was one of the dead giveaway's that Disney allowed me. "Uh, yeah, Birthday present from…. A friend"

Ariel's face lit up at that. "Ooooh, was it Toby? I always thought you two made a cute couple." She squeaked. I sighed in annoyance. "No, it was our other friend… Mick" I fibbed a bit. Mickey was our friend, just not someone you introduce without getting sent to an asylum. "Oh. Shame," Ariel said with a crestfallen expression. I moved on to getting to the story instead of stalling. "So, you say you love the water. Does that mean that you'll try out for the swim team?" I asked. I couldn't say 'So, you thinking of becoming a mermaid anytime soon than turning back into a mute human that needs a kiss from her prince in the next few weeks.' Because _apparently _that was not socially acceptable, Ariel sighed sadly, "I wish. As much as I love the water and even though my dad loved it a long time ago too, he's really adamant about letting us get back in the water." I nodded in understanding. Eleven years ago when Ariel was still a kid, her mother was in a boating accident that led to her death. Even though Mr. Triton was still running the water reserves and everything, he strongly refused to have him or his family be involved with water any more than they need to. Once bitten, twice shy. That was the perfect saying to describe the Triton family.

"Have you tried talking to your dad? Explaining that there will be lifeguards around and that it is one of the safest aquatic places in the city." I told her as we exited the changing area. Toby was waiting for me leaning against the wall, we locked eyes. He nodded to his right; I looked over and saw a group of upper classmen, all male, laughing and chuckling simultaneously. They all looked like Abercrombie and Fitch models since they were not wearing shirts; exposing their six, eight, and even twelve packs proudly, there was only one who was modest enough to wear a shirt. I couldn't identify them exactly since this class had only been going on for about…. Two days and I mostly tried to avoid the water in general and missed the oh-so-pleasant introductions and ice breakers Mr. Macris had us do on the first day, "Hey Ariel, who is that?" I pointed to the only guy of that group wearing a shirt,

Ariel shifted her attention towards me and sighed dreamily. "Eric Bauer, captain of the swim team and also one of the hottest guys at Anaheim academy." I smirked since most of the Disney Princes qualified as the hottest; all of them were pretty good looking so far, that guy was no exception. He was pretty handsome, black hair, bright blue eyes, looked nice enough; "Nice." I said not finding anything else to say to that statement, "And he's nice too." She sighed with a smile, "Whoa, you have it bad for this guy don't you?" I asked with a smirk.

She instantly turned as red as her hair, she scoffed nervously "Pshh… What? Me, no" She said, I did my signature you-really-expect-me-to-believe-that and she sighed, "Well….. Maybe a little" She said. I looked over at her and nodded, "Yeah, I don't really believe lies. Especially bad ones," I told her with a smile.

"You won't say anything to him, will you?" She asked nervously. I snorted, "To say something about your little infatuation I would need to talk to him in the first place, don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." And Toby' I added in my head. She smiled and walked out the doors to walk to her next class. I looked back at Toby who sighed deeply, "Our work is never done."

**I'll try and update soon, please review and thanks for reading :) **

**-Luna**


End file.
